


Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

by ashley_lml



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_lml/pseuds/ashley_lml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a young girl who was brought to Forks in order to start a new life. What she found becomes more than what she can handle. Especially when a certain wolf imprints on her. The question that is on his mind is how could he possibly be able to imprint on two different people. This is a JacobxOC fanfic and I suck at summaries for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

Author's Notes: Okay you know the drill I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! Also I am using the name Ashley Lomeli in this story as well just because I like it. Well on with the story!

Say Something I'm Giving up on you

Chapter 1: Fresh Start

'Out of all the cities and towns in the country why on earth did they send me here?'

Ashley saw through the car window at a sign stating that she was now in Forks; she grimaced at the fact that she would now be living in a town named after silverware. "Ashley don't look so gloomy. You have to put on your best face when you meet your new family." said the male social worker.

"David I've gone through this same routine for nearly eleven years. You already know I never consider any one of these houses as home and I will never consider these people as family. It's the same with these people; I'll always be another number and another big check." said Ashley.

"Look you need to understand that these families are trying their best to give you a good home but you have to at least meet them halfway. You have to stop acting out and pushing them away or no family is ever going to want you."

The car slowed down as they pulled into the parking lot of a hospital; both of them got out the car and Ashley looked up at the building in confusion. "Wow David really my next home is a mental hospital? I didn't think I was that messed up."

"You are hilarious Ashley but no were here to visit Dr. Cullen since he knows this whole town and also we'll have to inform him of your medical history. You should know the routine by now."

"I don't see why everybody needs to know my business. It's just a heart murmur not like I have cancer or anything like that."

"But at least if you are ever brought in here he'll know what is wrong and what to do."

Ashley gave in and let the social worker lead her into the hospital; there she saw who she assumed was Dr. Cullen. She took a good look at him and realized now that she needed to be cautious around him. David called out to the calm doctor and began to introduce himself and motioned for her to introduce herself as well.

"Carlisle this is Ashley: she will be under the care of sheriff Swan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ashley; I believe you'll find out little town to be very charming." said Carlisle.

"Sure doc as long as I keep to myself and no one bothers me I will be fine." She said as she began walking back to the car.

When her hand touched the car door she saw a guy running towards the tiny hospital: he had no shirt on and was wearing shorts. Without realizing it he accidentally knocked her over; he quickly tried to pick her up but ended up dropping her to the ground. Becoming tired of being dropped on the ground she looked up to yell at him but then saw the look in his eyes; his eyes were wide with surprise but then began to soften again. She faintly heard him say something under his breath something along the lines of 'how could this be happening again'.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Author's Notes: I do not own Twilight or any of their characters.

Say Something I'm Giving up on you

Chapter 2: Confrontation

David and Carlisle were heading out of the hospital conversing when they saw Ashley on the ground and Jacob hovering over her. David's instinct kicked in and he ran over and shoved him off of her; Jacob was taken out of his train of thought and began glaring at him. "David it was an accident. Calm down he didn't see me and ran into me on accident." said Ashley.

"Mr. Spears I know this young man and I know that he would not intentionally attack anyone." said Carlisle.

"Ashley get in the car now!" yelled David.

She was about to protest but then she saw the intense look in his eyes and how the tense situation would only get better if she left. She got into the car and saw in the mirror that the guy known as Jacob was still staring at her. David saw this and confronted him when he knew she was out of earshot, "Hey! Don't you dare look at her!" Jacob turned his attention to him and he began making a noise resembling a low growl.

"Jacob you have to calm down; with your condition you can't afford to be angry in a place like this." said Carlisle.

"No offense doctor but I'm not stupid; I know this kid is a shape shifter."

Carlisle was a bit startled but not surprised since he knew that David wasn't mortal as well.

"I don't see where you think you're so much more superior to me! By the way who are you calling kid! I'm probably the same age as you if not older!" shouted Jacob who was about to reach his breaking point.

"This is exactly what I expected from a member of the Quileute tribe."

Those last words brought him over the edge and he felt himself changing when they heard the car door slam and saw Ashley running from the hospital and into the nearby forest. David's rage was erased and was replaced with worry.

"Ashley! Don't do this again!" shouted David as he ran after her.

Left in the dust of the event were Carlisle and Jacob; Jacob began to calm down and looked to Carlisle for some sort of explanation.

"If you're wondering what he meant by it happening again he was talking about her running away. He explained to me that when she is under a great deal of stress she runs, and she usually doesn't come back for days. Even at that she doesn't come back at all and he has to go find her himself."

"No Carlisle that's not what I was wondering at all. What I want to know is how is it possible for me to imprint on two different people?"

"What?"

~*~*~*~*Ashley & David*~*~*~*~

Ashley kept running at top speed but it wasn't enough to get any distance away from David. He was hot on her trail and kept her in sight; but as he was getting closer she kept running farther. He knew he had to end this chase soon otherwise her poor health would take its toll. He caught up in a split second and pulled her down to the ground.

"Leave me alone David! You know I don't do well in those situations!" Screamed Ashley as tears began welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry that I didn't do anything about it earlier. But you cannot run away from your problems; you promised me that you would try."

"I did. And you're lucky that I was able to stay in that car for that long."

They both sat up and she couldn't hold back her tears; he held her the same way he did when he first started working with her. "I know you're trying, and I am proud of you for making it this far. I remember when I first met you: this scared little girl who used anger as a façade."

He began to retell how he had first met Ashley; his first and only case since he graduated from university three years ago. He was a highly academic individual who graduated with his degree at the age of nineteen. He had just been hired as a social worker and was given his first assignment. He thought that this case would be a piece of cake but little did he know what he was getting himself into.

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I apologize that this chapter is so short but I'm improving bit by bit. Hm now the question for a future chapter how could Jacob be able to imprint on two different people? Who would he choose? Well the next chapter will explain the full story behind David and Ashley. Stick around readers and please review! It fuels my will to write!


	3. Extra Chapter: Save Me

Author's Notes: Okay readers loving the reviews! Alright this chapter is the background story of Ashley and partially of David. This is to shine some light on these characters before I continue on with the story. I'm sure what David had said seemed to have stumped a few people. Also I apologize if the chapter title for the first chapter was misleading; I kept meaning to change it when it was done but never got around to changing it. If anybody is curious about what David looks like I would suggest you search for Eddie Spears from when he was on Black Cloud. I mean specifically Black Cloud; he does not look like that anymore! So cherish this hunky image of overprotective David!

Say Something I'm Giving up on you

Extra Chapter

David grew up in a pack that was similar to the Quileute only his pack was considered superior; he was taught that his pack was of the purest of bloodlines and so he believed he was above all others. When the time came his father had chosen him to take over leadership of the pack; he was sure of himself that he wanted to lead his fellow shape shifters to reign as the best there ever was.

The day of his coronation David was beginning to feel unusual; at first he thought he was nervous for the big day but this feeling of uneasiness was too strong to be his nerves. Then a pungent odor invaded his senses: it was the smell of the blood suckers. He tracked the blood suckers to enforce their own treaty and remove them from his territory. The smell was getting stronger and that was when he heard the screams of a child.

That is when he saw her: curled up behind a tree was a child with dark brown hair and light brown eyes stained with tears. His heart was beating fast and his mind was spinning out of control. 'Was this what it feels like to imprint?' He heard other noises and saw two male vampires feasting on what he assumed were her parents. If he didn't interfere quickly they were going to go after her for sure and hell would freeze over before that would ever happen.

He shifted rather quickly and fought off the puny vampires with ease and to ensure that the two victims did not turn into a bloodsucker themselves he took matters into his own hands. Then came the difficult part which was to approach the child without scaring her; he wanted to protect this girl with all of his might. He walked slowly up to the girl hoping his wolf appearance doesn't make her panic. She kept hiding her face in the tree hoping that if her eyes were closed then all of this would disappear from her world. She opened her eyes once again to see the huge wolf and how he kept his head low to the ground; she unfolded herself and stood up. She felt that she could trust him as if he were a guardian angel sent to protect her.

She walked up to him and held out her hand; he sniffed it and placed his head under it as if asking to be petted. She gently began petting him and he nuzzled closer to her. She was glancing all around the forest until her eyes fell upon her battered parents and the tears came pouring out once again. She turned to her savior and held on to him burying her face in his muzzle.

David decided it would be best to just take her back to the tribe and hope that they could help her. It was already nightfall when they arrived back to his home; the ceremony was canceled obviously due to the guest of honor not showing up. He had placed her sleeping form in his bed right next to him because every time he tried to leave her grip on him tightened. This girl had lost everything in one day than anyone has lost in their entire lives. He made a silent vow to this girl that on his life he would protect her and do everything in his power to make sure she is happy.

~*~*~*~*Five Years Later*~*~*~*~

Time has passed and David is now twenty two; he had spent the last five years not as the leader of his tribe but pursuing a career in social work in order to stay close to Ashley. The trauma from the incident caused her to forget about everything; how her parents died, the fact that vampires killed them, and even forgot about him. She kept bouncing from foster home to foster home finding some way to be removed from the foster family and back to the orphanage.

When he first came to the social services they automatically assigned her to him to scare him off since she is the most difficult case the agency has ever had. It had been five years since he last saw her; he had billions of thoughts flowing through his mind. 'Will she finally remember me?' Was the loudest thought that echoed through his head.

He then walked through the huge building to the very back to an isolated room with the door completely covered in black paint. As he came closer to the door the loud screeching which he thought was supposed to be music. He knocked on the door softly at first; after a few minutes he began banging on it to be louder than the music. Suddenly the music stopped and the door flew open to reveal a teenage girl with her dark brown hair with a light blue streak and her light brown eyes hidden behind dark eye makeup.

"You know that in this building if you want to enter someone's room you knock like a normal person." said Ashley.

"I did knock at first but I guess you probably didn't hear it over your music." Her attitude might have scared off her previous social workers but it would not faze him.

"I already know how this works: you're going to try and be a hero and get me to explain why I act this way or why I am difficult for adults to handle. Let me save you some time and just say that if 13 other social workers gave up on me what makes you think you have any chance?"

At that moment he didn't see this girl that everyone was so afraid of; he saw the little girl from the forest scared and crying out for help. This tough façade was only to keep everyone out and to prevent her from getting hurt. He knew this because he knew her; he watched her grow up.

"I know that I have a chance because I know you better than anyone else on this earth."

She scoffed at his words believing that everyone lied to her and that the only one who cared about her was herself. "I'm more than just a file."

"If you don't believe me then looks like I'll have to spill my secret. Every Christmas when all of the other kids were receiving toys and clothes you were left with nothing because you were older and were expected to let the younger ones have their Christmas. However every year there was a present waiting for you in your room; it was the same gift every time a handmade dream catcher." He held up a dream catcher that he had in his bag; her eyes widened in shock and tears were forming in her eyes. He expected a happy reunion but instead she pushed him out of her room and slammed her door.

The music began playing again only it was louder if possible; his colleagues walked by and smirked at his dismay. He sat at her door all evening and at one point the music stopped. He assumed that she had fallen asleep and felt it would be okay if he dozed off. As he began to relax he faintly heard her crying and begging for help. His instincts kicked in and he began ramming into the door; the other social workers were telling him to stop and that he would've woken the other children. He could not hear any of them because all he heard was her crying out for him. The door soon gave in and opened causing him to tumble to the floor. He looked up to see her clenching her blanket tightly tears coming out freely. He touched her shoulder gently and she woke up shaking; she saw him and the next thing she knew she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt. He held her until she began to fall asleep again, and before she fell asleep he promised her that he would never leave her and that he would protect her for as long as she lived.

Author's Notes: Well there's the extra chapter; I hope this gives you some insight on these characters and how their relationship developed. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Only To Protect You

Author's Notes: I do not own Twilight. I also made Renesmee two years older since Breaking Dawn. Since she looked like a nine year old after only being a few months old I decided that at the age of two she would look like a sixteen year old girl; also for my story's sake I sort of slowed down her aging process so she looks like a teenager for a while. Please don't kill me over this detail.

Say Something I'm Giving up on you

Chapter 4: Only to Protect you

That evening when Billy and Jacob arrived at their house Carlisle was there waiting for them. Jacob already knew what this was about but he didn't care because it was worth it to spend some time with her. He helped his dad into the house then he went outside to speak with Carlisle. "Look I already know what you're going to say and I would like to add that I was just talking to her and nothing more."

Carlisle's eyes grew stern at Jacob's naïve behavior "Did I not tell you to keep away from her? You could've already put her in danger."

"What damage could I have possibly done just by talking to her? Besides she pretty much hounded me into talking. Apparently she doesn't remember what happened the other day."

"Jacob listen to me carefully stay away from her. Until we get this whole situation figured out you must ignore her otherwise it might put all three of our species in danger."

The next day was Ashley's first day of at a new high school; it was her last year of school and she felt that she needed to make herself scarce. One wrong move and she would end up back at the orphanage. Charlie drove her in his police car and gave her the whole speech to ease her nervousness about her first day. She began to walk into the building when she heard the sound of a motorcycle growing louder. She turned around to see Jacob riding up to the curb with a girl holding on to him. She then saw the girl jumping off of the bike and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek and ran into the school. 'Is that his girlfriend? She seems a bit young for him.' She tossed the thoughts from her head and waved to him but he did nothing to acknowledge her. She thought that maybe he didn't see her so she shouted "Hey Jacob!" He made it seem like he didn't even know who she was. It felt like a sharp knife was being stabbed in her heart.

She received a warm welcome from her fellow students and was even attracting the eyes a few of her male classmates. A few of the boys offered to buy her lunch, and she would've said yes but then she remembered what Charlie had told her last night. 'If boys ever try flirting with you just tell them that sheriff Swan is your guardian and he has a lot of guns just waiting to be used.' So she denied their offers just for their protection; then she noticed the same girl from this morning in her last class of the day. She sat right next to her and introduced herself as Renesmee Cullen. Ashley introduced herself trying to hide the jealousy in her voice, and that was when Renesmee had started to dig into a sore subject. "I saw you waving at Jacob this morning. How do you know him?"

"He and his father helped me move into my new home; Charlie invited them over to help and watch the game."

"Oh so you live with Charlie? Why is that?"

"He adopted me."

"Oh okay that sounds like him. And I apologize for Jacob's behavior he's just not much of a morning person."

'What did she mean by that sounds like him? What do I look like a charity case?'

"I have to ask are you Jacob's girlfriend?"

"Well that's a bit personal but I guess you could say we are."

She didn't know why but it struck a nerve; she got up from her desk and moved to the back of the classroom. Renesmee just looked at her with confusion as she moved; Ashley isolated herself and did not speak to anyone until the bell rang to go home. She walked out of the building with her earphones in and music blasting; she walked by to see Jacob waiting by his bike and Renesmee running to hug him. She saw her waving at her but just ignored the gesture, and she saw Jacob's face show a hint of anger. 'Why in the world was he angry at me? If anything I should be the one angry at him.' She continued to walk back to her house hoping to find some peace of mind.

She came home to see Charlie sitting in the living room asleep in his chair. He probably just came back from the station since he was still in his uniform. She grabbed a blanket and placed it on him. She still could not understand why he chose to adopt her out of all the adoptable children. Was she really a charity case? Did he adopt her because he felt sorry for her? She shook the thoughts from her head; he must have had his reasons for choosing her despite her terrible adoption record. She sat there enjoying the silence even though Charlie was slightly snoring; she actually liked the sound it just meant that he was having a good nap.

Then suddenly a loud knock came from the door; she rushed to the door trying to make sure Charlie doesn't wake up. She opened the door to see a shocked and somewhat scary looking woman at the door and an equally scary looking man standing next to her. "Um, can I help you?"

"Who are you? And where's my dad?" asked the scary lady.

"Oh you mean Charlie; he's taking a nap in the living room."

Charlie came walking out knowing that they were here to talk to him. He was blinking the sleep from his eyes as the lady looked at him with anguish painted on her face. "Ashley would you mind going to your room for a bit?" asked Charlie and she knew this was her chance to escape the scary lady's wrath. She knew this was not going to end well especially from the yelling going on outside her room.

"Who is she? And where did she come from?"

"I'm pretty sure you know about the birds and the bees. Before you start having wild thoughts I have to tell you no she is not mine. Her name is Ashley and I adopted her through an adoption agency."

"Why in the world would you feel the need to adopt someone? If you felt lonely why didn't you spend time with Renesmee? She barely sees you anymore and you decide to find some girl you don't even know about."

Ashley snuck out of her room and hid around the corner listening in on their conversation. Maybe this will put her raging thoughts to rest.

"Bella don't disrespect me in my own house. You're my daughter and I love you I also love Renesmee as if she was my own grandchild, but I felt that I needed someone in my life who needs me. I was curious about adopting so I decided to look into it and I had found a stack of adoptable children. Her file caught my attention and I knew that she was the one."

"Dad there's no way that you should feel the need to adopt a child when you have Renesmee. Besides if you're going to adopt a child why didn't you get an actual child this girl is practically older than Renesmee!"

"I read her file and out of all of those children she was there the longest. She was alone and never knew what a real family was. I thought that it would be a good chance to be an actual dad to her instead of the poor excuse I was with you. I had a chance to prove I was a good dad but I blew it with you; I want to change that with her. I chose her because she needed me. And you know what? I needed her too."

A silent sob echoed through the house and Charlie went to go get Ashley. She was sitting with her knees covering her crying face. He couldn't help but smile; the social workers told him that she was a girl with steel nerves yet here she is showing her true self. "C'mon let's go grab some dinner before it gets late." She smiled at him and went to go grab her jacket and followed him into the living room. "Ashley this is my daughter Bella and her husband Edward. Bella and Edward this is Ashley. Now you two know your way out just make sure you leave the porch light on. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go have dinner with my daughter." With that they left the house and headed for his favorite diner.

Jacob's P.O.V

It had been a few hours since I dropped Renesmee off at her house and it was getting late. No matter what he did I just could not get rid of that image from my head; the image of her looking at me with hurt in her eyes. Ignoring her was utter torture for me, but I have to do it it's for her own good. My dad came into my room looking surprisingly angry. I wonder what he's so angry about. "Jacob, why are you ignoring Ashley? Out of all of the people in this universe you choose to ignore her."

"It's not like I have a choice. Carlisle told me to not talk to her until this whole problem is solved."

"What problem?"

"I imprinted on her. I know it's impossible since I have already imprinted on Renesmee. But it happened and I just have to listen to Carlisle."

"Since when did you start listening to what others say you should do?"

"Dad I don't want her to be put in danger! If that means hurting her feelings and making her hate me then that's the price I have to pay. Don't patronize me for doing the right thing."

"Well Jacob I'm not against you doing the right thing but this is not the right thing to do. If you had a chance to get to know her you'll know that she was abandoned. By every adopted family she was in and by the system itself. She entrusted her faith in you and you abandoned her too."

"I DID NOT ABANDON HER!" My self-control was lost and I had to get of there before I shifted. I ran through the forest and felt my body changing; before I knew it I changed into my wolf form. It felt good to let loose once in a while especially since I've been so stressed out lately. I ran for a long while until I grew exhausted from running for so long. I shifted back to my normal form and walked around town for a bit before I headed back home. I walked by the diner and saw Charlie having dinner with Ashley; she looked so happy laughing with Charlie. The dull pain in my chest came back this time it pounded harder making me cringe. Maybe dad was right, and maybe I did abandon her. "I'm sorry Ashley. But I'm only doing this to protect you."

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: There's the newest chapter! Sorry it took forever to update! I had a lot of online classes and family things to attend to. I hope you liked it and review please! It helps to fuel my writing!


	5. Chapter 3: Welcome To The Swan Family

Author's Notes: I do not own Twilight. Also in this story I made it so it takes place two years after breaking dawn. And I disliked how Jacob and Ashley met in the first chapter so I decided to mix things up once again.

Say Something I'm Giving Up on You

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Swan Family

"Okay I just got off the phone with sheriff Swan and he said it would be alright if I take you to him tomorrow." said David while he started warming up some food for him and Ashley. It was already extremely late and David thought it would be better for Ashley to meet him first thing in the morning. After the incident he decided for them to stay in a hotel for the night. She was laying on one of the beds and was flipping through the different channels: her eyes were puffy from their crying session and her nose was still slightly pink.

"Ashley can you go grab some ice for these drinks please?"

"Sure there's nothing in the world I would rather do than go get ice."

Once he heard the door shut he hurried to his bag and pulled out a nicely wrapped box and placed it on her bed. He hoped and prayed that she would like it and left it up to fate. She returned with their bucket full of ice she placed it on the little table and spotted the box on her bed. "It's not my birthday and it's not Christmas so what in the world is this for?"

"It's to say that I'm proud of you for being able to give sheriff Swan a chance."

"Hey I gave those other families a chance it's not my fault they turned out to be money hungry neglectful human beings."

She slipped off the ribbon and opened the gift to reveal a necklace with a sapphire pendant in the shape of a butterfly. He took the necklace from her hands and fastened it around her neck. She knew she was supposed to be happy about this gift but for some reason it made her heart grow heavy. "Is this supposed to make up for the fact that you're leaving?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Because in case you haven't noticed we're not even close to the agency."

"I'm staying for a few days until you settle in. But hey you'll be so engrossed with your new life that you'll forget about me."

She pushed him away from her and ran into the bathroom; he knew that this was going to happen eventually but he never thought it would happen this soon. He walked to the bathroom door and attempted to coax her out of the bathroom. "Ashley you can't spend your whole life in the bathroom."

"I'd rather spend my life in here than be abandoned again."

"Who said I was abandoning you?"

"You're leaving. Once you leave you're never going to come back. You'll go on with your life and I'll be here. You promised… You promised you would never leave me alone. You're a liar!"

"Don't say that. You know I'm obligated to go back: I have my job there. It's not like I can just pack everything up and move here. It's not that simple."

The door opened and all he saw was an angry and hurt teenage girl. "Sometimes it can be that simple." She said and walked over to her bed and lay down; David did not want the incident to affect her opinion of the town so he decided to make her a tea with a special herb. "Look Ashley you can be angry with me all you want but I do not wish for you to wake up with a cold tomorrow from being out in the cold all day. So please drink this tea for me." She sat up and drank the tea slowly then she went to sleep without saying a word to him.

The next morning David and Ashley were awake and ready to meet Charlie. The car ride was silent until David announced that they had arrived. He was convinced that today was going to be one of her silent treatment days so he got out of the car and motioned her to follow. Standing in the doorway was none other than Charlie Swan. David was the first one to approach Charlie with Ashley hiding behind him. "You must be sheriff Swan." He said while holding out his hand for his introduction.

"I'm only sheriff when I'm in uniform you can call me Charlie."

"Hello Charlie my name is David I'm with social services and this young lady hiding behind me is Ashley." He motioned for Ashley to step forward and introduce herself. She stepped out from behind him and allowed Charlie to get a better look at her.

"Hello Mr. Swan my name is Ashley Lomeli. I'm very thankful that you chose to take me under your custody. I will do my best to make you proud."

"There's no need to be so formal. And as long as you stay out of trouble and stay away from my beers I'll be proud. This is your home now so feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"If you're not too busy Charlie I have to go over a few things with you to give you custody."

"Okay. Ashley there's some pizza in the kitchen in case you're hungry. My friend Billy and his son should be coming by with some furniture for your room."

Ashley nodded and went into the house; David's heart sank when she didn't stop to say goodbye to him. He brushed it off and continued on with the legal matters at hand.

"Alright Charlie now you must already know by now that Ashley is a rare case. This means that she would need you as a foster parent for longer than a year. We're requesting that you stay her foster parent until she at least graduates from college."

"I don't see why she would need to stay in my care for that long but I don't mind having her until then. And I won't be nosy and ask what that reason is."

After the paperwork was filled out David decided it was the right time to leave. Charlie knew that something had to have been going but thought it was best to leave it alone. He went into the kitchen and saw Ashley sitting there eating her pizza quietly. "You know if you end up being this quiet the whole time I could get used to it." She kept quiet and did not respond to his joke.

"Okay look I have a daughter and she use to do this silent treatment to me all the time and to be honest I do not like it one bit. If I wanted to take care of something that would be quiet and do nothing I would've gotten a gold fish."

"I'm sorry. It's just that with my previous families they preferred if I stayed quiet."

"Well I am not them. I do not mind if you talk; hell it would make this place seem less lonely if you did."

"Thanks. You know at first I thought you were going to be another mean person but I guess I was wrong."

"Well now that we have that cleared up how about you tell me a little bit about yourself while we wait for Billy."

"I'm pretty sure you have read all about me on my file."

"I didn't bother reading your file because it could never possibly tell me who you are. Only you can do that."

"Well, I like cooking. And I also enjoy watching sports."

"That is all I need to hear. You've passed my first test."

For the first time that day a laugh escaped Ashley's lips which caused Charlie to laugh as well. They talked for a half hour until he heard the sound of a car out front. He got up and walked outside with Ashley walking behind him. Billy came up the pathway looking excited as ever while Jacob was digging in the bed of the truck for some boxes. "Oh Charlie she's very pretty!" shouted Billy as he was conversing with Ashley. Jacob looked through the windows to see that it was the girl from yesterday. His heart started racing and his body was heating up. It took all of his will to keep his emotions under control; he had to do what Carlisle said if he wanted to protect his secret. 'Jacob I honestly had no reason why you are able to imprint on two individuals but until we figure this out you cannot have any sort of contact with her. If she ends up recognizing you she could be in potential danger.' He pulled on his hood and grabbed a few big boxes to help cover his face. As he was bring out the boxes he was listening in on their conversation. "Charlie here was waiting all day for you yesterday and was disappointed when you didn't show up." Charlie gave Billy a death glare while Billy just gave him a big grin back.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't show up yesterday. I honestly did not remember much of what happened. My social worker David told me I had a fever most of the day so he thought it would've been better to bring me when I was feeling well again."

"And we're all glad you're feeling better today." Said Billy has he wheeled himself inside with Charlie following behind him. Ashley turned back around to see Billy's son carrying large stacks of boxes from the truck to the porch. She walked over to the truck to see if he needed any help. Jacob turned around to see Ashley and quickly turned to keep his face out of sight.

"Hey you must be Billy's son. My name's Ashley. Do you need help with any of these boxes?"

He could not believe it: she didn't remember who he was. He guessed it was better to start over than have her remember him as a stalker. He turned around and took a better look at her: she had long dark brown eyes and dark hair. He caught himself staring and slapped himself out of it and tried not to scare her again. "My name's Jacob. And no it's fine I can handle these by myself." She grabs a box and reaches for another his hand shot out to stop her. "I told you I didn't need any help."

"And I am still going to help. Look there are a lot of boxes here and whether you like it or not I'm going to help." She continued to grab boxes until she had a stack that was just as large as Jacob's previous stacks. She walked towards the porch and was struggling with the weight of boxes and felt herself falling backwards. Jacob was there just in time to stop her from falling and grabbed a few of the boxes she was carrying. He gave her an annoyed look and she just rolled her eyes at him. Charlie came running out shouting "C'mon Ashley take a break there's a game on!" She ran up the stairs and looked back to see Jacob still unloading boxes. She waved for Jacob to inside and join them, but he just shook his head and continued reaching for some more boxes. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand to take him inside; he knew he could easily overpower her but decided it was better to just let her lead him. He broke his promise to Carlisle but did not feel guilty about it at all because he knew that no danger will ever come to her because he would always be there to protect her.


	6. Chapter 5: Notice Me

Author's Notes: I do not own Twilight and I also do not own the song Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin.

Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

Chapter 5: Look at Me

After the whole scenario that occurred Ashley had felt somewhat closer to Charlie. It had been nearly a month since she moved to Forks but she still felt like the black sheep especially in school. There was the occasional flirty guy but they were only interested because she was still new compared to the other girls. Even with that unwanted attention she still felt like she was isolated from everyone. Wasn't making friends a norm in school?

The hours ticked by as she sat through multiple classes and the multiple lectures on subjects she highly doubted the teacher even knew about. Finally the bell rang for their lunch hour and she didn't feel like eating the strange looking cafeteria food. She saw as Renesmee finished talking to her friends and ran to the front of the building with a bright smile on her face; probably going to see her boyfriend Jacob. 'Makes me sick.' She shook it off and went to find someplace to keep her mind occupied until class started.

Then she heard the faint sound of a guitar playing; entranced by it she wandered into the music room and saw a boy sitting on the desk with a black acoustic guitar. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her because he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen: he had dark hair and sky blue eyes. She finally realized that she went from admiring him to staring at him and tried to walk out of the room as stealthily as she could. Fate thought it would've been too easy to let her just slip out without being humiliated; she backed up and turned around only to find that she walked into the door frame.

Everything went dark but she could faintly hear a siverly voice. "Hey. Are you okay?" She opened her eyes regretting her decision when she was blinded by the classroom light. Her eyes focused on the boy who was outlined by the light. "Am I dead?"

He chuckled "Not yet. But you did fall pretty hard so I'm sure you have a nasty bump." She tried to sit up but ended up laying back down cringing in pain. "Yeah I should've told you getting up would be a bad idea." He helped her sit up against the wall; she held her head and felt the tender bump and winced at the touch. He left the room for a minute or two and came back with juice.

"You'll be fine just sit there for a bit. Drink this it'll help make you feel less lightheaded." He said while handing her the bottle. His smile was as radiant as the sun and his laugh was music to her ears. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself my name is Logan. I just transferred here from New York, and sadly I don't know many people here."

"My name's Ashley and I guess I am also new, and don't worry I've been here for quite a while and I still don't know many people." She could feel her face heating up and tried to avoid having him look at her red face. He grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. They were both startled when they heard the sound of a loud crash. Ashley tried to get up but was failing miserably, and Logan helped her up and led her to the hallway. Her eyes widened when she saw that there was a hole in the brick wall. They looked around finding nothing out of the ordinary, but she was still curious about what or who made the hole in the wall.

~*~*~*~*Jacob*~*~*~*~

Jacob had picked up Renesmee because Bella wanted her to come home for lunch that day. He was still confused here he was riding on his bike with the girl he supposedly loved but his mind still wandered to Ashley. He tried his best to give Renesmee the attention she needed but he just couldn't put his mind or his heart into it at least not today. He dropped her off at her house and went back to his for a bit till she was ready to go back to school.

"Back from dropping your girlfriend off?" asked Billy.

"Yeah same as I always do."

"Did you happen to see Ashley up there?"

"You know I didn't and why would I even want to?"

"Because I need you to give her these pictures from the other day. Remember? She wanted me to make copies when I went to get the film developed." Now he remembered they were the pictures that were taken the day she moved in. She wanted them to add pictures to Charlie's living room. He looked at the envelope dreading what was in it. Billy handed it to him and told him to give them to her when he dropped Renesmee off at school.

"And I want you to deliver them not Renesmee. I know she would a thing or two to say about seeing Charlie this way with Ashley." He took the pictures from his hand and went to his room to lay down for a bit. He tossed the pictures on his desk and laid on his bed contemplating whether he should deliver them or not. He was torn because he wanted to listen to Carlisle and ignore her but he also wanted to listen to his father because of the obvious reason being he is his dad. He was at a crossroads and he disliked it because both sides ordered him around whether it was to protect someone or not he was not a dog.

'Dead star shine Light up the sky I'm all out of breath My walls are closing in'

He opened up his window to get some fresh air since he felt like the room was suffocating him. He didn't realize how strong the wind was and suddenly a huge gust blew through his room scattering the pictures across his floor. He scurried to grab all of the pictures before they flew out the window.

'Days go by Give me a sign Come back to the end The shepherd of the damned'

Each picture he saw brought back memories from that day: Charlie and his dad yelling at the game on TV while he helped Ashley make a cake to celebrate the big day. He remembered making a huge mess because he wanted to put the mixer on the highest speed so it could be done quicker. That was a mistake he had spent hour cleaning up. He expected her to be mad but she just laughed it off and said he would be let off with a warning and to not go into the kitchen ever again.

'I can feel you falling away No longer the lost No longer the same And I can see you starting to break'

Since they weren't too interested in the game they decided to play a game instead. They settled on playing Monopoly. He felt it wasn't as exciting as the game on TV so she decided to put her spin on it. "And Jacob buys Reading Railroad for 200 dollars! But wait! How is he going to make it work when I have the other three!" she exclaimed in an imitated announcer voice.

"Oh I plan to trade it! She'll want this last railroad so she'll have to trade me her Parkplace property!"

It still made him laugh because they ended up shouting just as much as Billy and Charlie. That's Monopoly for you; been tearing families apart since the 1930's. For that day he felt like things were different for once. That day he felt normal for the first time in a while.

'I'll keep you alive If you show me the way Forever and ever the scars will remain I'm falling apart Leave me here forever in the dark'

Then he came across the last picture; he had never seen it before and if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes he would've never believed it. The picture showed him laying his head in her lap and it looked like he was sleeping. He was never known to let his guard down in front of anyone especially not a stranger. Maybe it's not so bad if he did let her in; he figured since he was able to let his guard down then she couldn't be all bad.

He heard his phone ringing meaning that Renesmee was ready to go back. He dropped her off at the school and Renesmee expected a kiss but all Jacob did was give her a pat on the head. For some reason he didn't feel very affectionate that day. He got off his bike and went to look for Ashley to deliver the pictures. There was a faint smell of strawberries and a hint of vanilla running through the halls and then he caught a better trail of her scent and followed it. He turned the corner and heard voices coming from the classroom. There he saw Ashley sitting on the floor and a boy kneeling in front of her. His eyes darkened in anger as he saw him kissing her hand. He didn't know why but all of his anger was swelling up inside of him and the next thing he knew his fist was planted into the wall. He couldn't believe what he did so he ran leaving his bike behind.

~*~*~*~*Ashley*~*~*~*~

Ashley was feeling better after a little rest and some more juice. She said her goodbyes to Logan as she began her walk home. Charlie was there and he was out of his uniform and into his usual flannel shirt and jeans. "We're going over to Billy's for dinner tonight. If you don't mind that is."

"No it's fine I'll just go get changed."

"Oh Billy wanted to know if you got the pictures."

"What pictures?"

"The ones Jacob was suppose to give to you."

"No I didn't see him at all today."

"Oh well we'll get them while we're over there. Hey do you mind making a dessert to go for after dinner? Billy's not one who is talented at making sweets."

"Sure." she said with a sweet smile on her face.

A few hours later and they were heading over to Billy's house. Billy was going to inform Jacob of them coming over but he couldn't seem to get him out of his room. "Look Charlie is my friend and I happen to enjoy having Ashley around so if you're going to be a grinch while they're here then you might as well just stay in there. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment just because of what Carlisle said." said Billy.

"Dad I have to do this to protect her. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"You're doing this to protect her? Or to protect yourself?"

There was a knock at the door signalling their arrival and Billy went to open it leaving Jacob behind his door to ponder the question. "Hey Billy we're here and we're hungry so where's the grub."

"Sorry Billy my father still has yet to grasp the concept of manners."

"It's alright Ashley I've known this baboon for a long time and his lack of manners is why he's so fun to be around."

The whole night was filled with laughter and the various scents of food. She had made a cake for dessert which was almost all gone in mere seconds. She managed to save a piece for Jacob and went to go give it to him. She stood in front of his closed door her fear of rejection grew as she lifted her hand to knock on the door. "Jacob. I saved you a piece of the cake. I figured you would be getting hungry by now." She waited and still no response from him her eyes became saddened knowing that he must really hate her. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I know you hate me so I won't burden you with having to see me so I'll leave it outside the door for you." She placed the plate on the floor and walked away before he had a chance to see her cry.

Billy and Charlie did everything in their power to stop her from crying which consisted of speeches and stories. Ashley did cheer up a little bit but she still felt sad. "Ashley Jacob is very hard headed but he does have a good heart. Anything he does has good intentions. My advice is to don't give up. If you value that friendship then you have to fight for it." said Billy. It was crazy but he might've actually been right she couldn't just give up on their friendship; if she did then that just means that it wasn't worth fighting for.

She sat off to the side of the hallway as close as she could to his door. She would wait as long as she had to for an opportunity to beat some sense into him.

~*~*~*~*Jacob*~*~*~*~

Jacob was sitting on his bed digging into the piece of cake and practically devouring it since he hadn't eaten anything almost all day. It tasted like heaven on earth to him and he savoured every bite. "I know you hate me…" That phrase kept repeating itself in his head and each time felt like a knife to his heart. He didn't hate her he just had to do this for her sake. He knew how painful it was for him but he never considered how she had felt. All this time he was being so selfish; maybe Billy was right and he was just trying to protect himself. That was it he didn't care what Carlisle or anybody thought he had to be with her. He didn't care if he had to settle for friendship it would be better than nothing. What finally got to him was when he saw that guy touch her. Just thinking about it made body heat up, but what made his heart heavy was when she thought he hated her.

'Give me a sign There's something buried in the words Give me a sign Your tears are adding to the flood'

He got up from his bed and opened his door to find her curled up with her knees to her chest and she was sleeping. She fell asleep in the hallway waiting for him. He assumed Billy had gone to bed and Charlie was sleeping on the couch, but he couldn't believe that they would leave her like that unless they were trying to beat it into his skull too. Finally coming to his senses he picked her up and took her to his bed. He laid her down and used the extra blankets to make him a bed on the floor; he was almost done when he heard her mumbling in her sleep. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hate me."

Before he knew it he placed a tender kiss on her lips to silence her cries. He felt so stupid for letting her suffer this long and for what? For a make believe reason to shield himself from thinking that maybe he was destined for someone other than Renesmee. "I don't hate you. I will never hate you for as long as I live and breathe. Don't ever blame yourself for me being an idiot. I was scared of how this whole situation would play out. But I promise you I will never ignore you ever again. If I ever intend on protecting you it will be with my own strength."

He grabbed her hand gently as to not awaken her then he placed a soft kiss sealing his pact with her. He laid back down on his makeshift bed awaiting the next time he speaks with Carlisle and expecting his disapproval along with the rest of the Cullens. He doesn't regret his decision in fact he had never been so sure in his life.

End Chapter 5

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter! As usual reviews fuel my will to keep writing! And if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to say anything. I usually take forever because I have difficulty thinking of new ideas and plot twists. Curse you writers block!


	7. Chapter 6: Break Me Down

Author’s Notes: I do not own Twilight!  
Say Something I’m Giving up on You  
Chapter 6: Break Me Down  
The morning rays peeked through the blinds and drenched Jacob in its glow the smell of breakfast invaded his nose as the sounds of footsteps were slowly approaching the door. Jacob woke to see Ashley hanging off the edge of his bed. He considered putting her fully on the bed but she looked comfortable where she was. The door slammed open and in came Charlie shouting that breakfast was ready. Which startled Ashley and she fell over the edge of the bed and her knee connected with Jacob’s groin.  
For a split second he thought he would lose control, but he quickly moved her off of him then proceeded to yell and roll around on the floor. “I am so sorry!” said Ashley as she tried to help him. Charlie was just standing there and Billy came in an instant; within minutes they both busted out laughing. “Dad this is not funny! Jacob’s really hurt!”  
He finished laughing and popped into dad mode and helped him into his bed while Billy went to go grab some ice. Everybody left to eat while Jacob rested and fifteen minutes later Ashley came back in with a tray of food and a glass of juice. “I brought you some food in case you were hungry.”   
He looked at her and said, “It’s not like I can move to eat so what’s the point?”  
“Look just because you are in pain does not mean you can be rude.”  
“Hey you’re the one who did this to me.”  
She slammed his tray on to his desk and left the room slamming the door as she left. He couldn’t help but notice the tears she had when she slammed the tray; he sighed deeply regretting his choice of words “Even when I’m not trying to hurt you I end up doing it anyways.” ‘Maybe I did deserve this injury.’ After about thirty minutes of wallowing in his guilt Jacob heard the door open again and Ashley came sat down and grabbed his tray. “Just because you’re a jerk doesn’t mean you should starve.” She fed him in silence and avoided making eye contact with him; in an instant the food was gone. “Thank you. The food was amazing.”  
“I think you should save that compliment for your father since he was the one who cooked the food.”  
“Still thanks for feeding me. Without you I wouldn’t have eaten all day.”  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed his glass to give him the last bit of juice although some ended up on his face and his shirt. He leaned forward slightly and slowly took his shirt off once glimpse of his Adonis body made Ashley’s face turn tomato red. She left to go get a cloth to clean him up. She handed him the cloth and he wiped off the juice but he missed a spot on the side of his neck. She took the cloth and reached over and wiped it off. Before she could pull her arm back he grabbed her hand.   
“Jacob let me go.”  
“No. Not until you stop avoiding me.”  
His other hand went under her chin and lifted her face so that her eyes met his. He leaned forward and she leaned backwards. He knew she would try to move away so ignoring his minor injury he pulled her down on to his bed. He chastely placed a kiss on her lips and her body froze; her mind became fuzzy as he continued to kiss her.   
“Ashley c’mon let’s go before I start stinking up their house!” Charlie shouted from the living room. She snapped back to reality and slapped Jacob before she got up from his bed. For once he actually felt pain from the slap which was strange to him because something like that never hurt him before not even when Bella punched him did it hurt like that. “Jacob please don’t even start this.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you just began to talk to me again. Besides you have Renesmee and I…”  
Jacob’s face grew more serious “And you what?”  
She did not know what else to say so she said what first came to mind.  
“And I have Logan…”  
Before he could respond she left, and he just sat there trying to keep his calm composure at least until she had been a certain distance from his house. Billy went to his room and saw Jacob’s anger boil over. He went to open the backdoor because he knew what would happen next. Jacob ran past him and as soon as he made it outside he shifted into his wolf form. He ran at top speed leaving Billy in the dust. “Ashley. Jacob. Are you both destined to love or to hurt?” Said Billy to himself as he went back inside.  
End Chapter 6  
Author’s Notes: What did everyone think? Sorry it took so long College is tough! Love the reviews readers you guys are amazing! I promise I will have the next chapter very soon! Keep the reviews coming! Please do not hate me for making her slap him! *Hides under table waving white flag* I promise it will be resolved soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Hero

Author's Notes : I do not own Twilight! Sorry for the late update!  I also do not own the songs Say Something I'm Giving Up On You or Let Her Go.

**Say Something I'm Giving Up On You**

**Chapter 7: Hero**

“Why did I tell him that I was with Logan?” Ashley said to no one in particular.

“Well darling you went with your gut instinct. But in this case your gut feeling caused you to shove your foot in your mouth.” Said Charlie as he was getting ready for bed.

“Thanks dad you are so helpful!”

“I'm only telling you the truth. You tried to run from him so you dragged this Logan guy down with you.”

“It's because he's already with someone. Don't you get it dad he's with Renesmee so if we did this I would be labeled 'the other woman' or 'home wrecker' which both make me sound like a bad person.”

“I'm not against her but I think he likes you a bit more than her. I swear if Bella heard me say that she would have my head.” 

“Dad what should I do?”

Well darling all I can say is keep going with your gut feeling. I can't control your life only you can. I can however use my gun if things get out of hand.”

She hugged Charlie from behind as he was brushing his teeth causing him to almost choke on the toothpaste. 

** ~*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*~ **

Ashley tried her best to avoid going outside because she knew that he'd be there and it was too soon for her to see him again. She was in one of her classes and she glanced out the window to see him laying down on a bench, and for a minute it looked like he was sleeping. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan walking in his direction.  She tried her best to be able to make out what they were saying. 

** ~*~*~*~*Jacob and Logan*~*~*~*~ **

**** “Excuse me sir you're not allowed to loiter around this school.” Said Logan to Jacob.

“Who said?” Said Jacob.

“The principal and the rest of the faculty.”

“So why did they send a kid out to do their dirty work?”

“I'm not a kid I'm a senior.”

“Look kid I'm waiting for someone and I'm not leaving till I see her.”

“If you don't leave I'll have to call the police.”

“Go right on ahead kid I needed to talk to sheriff Swan anyways.”

“My name is not 'kid' it's Logan.”

Jacob snapped up into a sitting position and gave Logan a dark glare. “So you're the one who stole her.” He stood up  at eye level with Logan; practically staring him down.

“Who are you even talking about? I didn't steal anybody.” Before Logan could say more Jacob drew his fist back and punched him in the jaw. Logan dropped to the floor; as Jacob was about to do more damage he saw someone coming from the building. “Logan!” Ashley came running towards them but to Jacob's disappointment she ran towards the other guy. What did this guy have that he could not give her?

“Jacob how could you do this? He did nothing to you!”

“You're sticking up for this guy? I barely even punched him and he fell down like a wimp.”

Charlie pulled up to the entrance since he got a call from a staff member about a dispute in front of the school.

“Okay Jacob do I even need to ask why you're here.”

Logan tried to sit up and leaned on Ashley a bit for support. Charlie looked down at the boy then up at Jacob and put two and two together. “Okay Jacob let's go visit the station so you can cool down a bit. Bring your bike.” Jacob walked over to his bike and looked back to see her placing a hand on his injured jaw. He started up his bike and pulled something out of his pocket.

_'Well you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go'_

He put it back in his jacket and revved his engine; maybe it was time for him to let her be happy.

_'Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _Only hate the road when you’re missin' home_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _'_

“Whatever it takes to make you happy. I'll do it.”

_'_ _And you let her go_ _'_  
His bike stormed off behind the police car leaving his anger and sadness behind.

**~*~*~*~*Logan and Ashley*~*~*~*~**

“Did he hurt you too bad?”

“Nah he just caught me off guard.”

“I'm sorry. If I hadn't told that lie you would've been spared.”

“Oh so you were the one he claimed I stole.”

“Yes... I'm sorry for dragging you into this.”

He held her hand and intertwined their fingers; he brushed her hair from her face. “I would take a punch for you any day.” He kissed her chastely on the lips. She enjoyed the kiss but it was missing something. There was no spark; all she felt was emptiness. She wanted to feel something that way she would know that she didn't have any feelings towards Jacob.

“I'm sorry Ashley but after that kiss I think we should just be friends.”

She smiled relieved that he felt the same way so she didn't have to hurt his feelings. “I feel the same way. I guess you're a bed kisser.” She said in a joking manner.

“Hey I am a great kisser you're the bad one. You're lucky we're just friends or I would show you how good of a kisser I am.”

They both laughed the situation off and she walked him to the nurse's office to check out the damage from the punch.

**~*~*~*~*Jacob and Charlie*~*~*~*~**

“Okay Jacob first thing's first. Why did you punch a high school student?”

“Isn't it obvious Charlie? He made me mad.”

“It's about Ashley isn't it.”

“Why does it always have to be about her?”

“So you punched a high school student because? He hit your bike?”

“Of course it's about Ashley. I don't know Charlie I really like her but she's with that Logan guy and it makes me a bit mad.”

“What about Renesmee?”

“Who?”

“Renesmee your current girlfriend, or have you forgotten?”

“I kind of did.”

“That's why she's hurt Jacob. You're already with someone and if you were to dump Renesmee for her it would create complications for Ashley.”

“How?”

“Sadly I've seen enough teen movies to know what will happen. The teasing from her classmates for stealing you from Renesmee. For one Renesmee has been here longer than her so the school values her over Ashley. Can you see the big dilemma?”

“I can imagine. I guess I never thought of that.” He said while fondling the item he had in his jacket pocket.

“I think I'll go pick up Renesmee. It's almost time for school to be out anyways.”

“Okay Jake but if I hear you're punching more kids I'm putting you behind bars.”

Jacob smiled and left; he had some talking to do with Renesmee.

He arrived at the school and waited for Renesmee; he saw Logan and Ashley walk over to what appeared to be his car. The pain in his chest came back and he put his hand in his jacket pocket to calm himself down. Then he saw Renesmee acting bubbly as usual and she came over to give him a hug however before she could give him a kiss he stopped her. “Renesmee I think we need to talk.”

**~*~*~*~*Two Hours Later*~*~*~*~**

“You're dumping me? Why?” Asked Renesmee with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Because I don't think this is going to work between us.”

“But you imprinted on me.”

“Just because I imprinted does not always mean that I have to be with you. It just means that I will protect you. I can still do that even if we're not together.”

“You can't do this to me.”

“I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore.”

He tried to walk away but she ended up punching him in the face; he took a step back from the impact. He forgot that vampires were stronger than humans. She ran into her house and he jumped on his bike wanting to avoid the oncoming storm from the Cullen clan.

**~*~*~*~*Ashley*~*~*~*~**

After Logan dropped her off at home Ashley decided she wanted to go for a walk since Charlie was working late that evening. She found out quickly that Forks was mainly forests. She marked her trail by carving a mark with a sharp rock. Something Charlie showed her how to do last week. As she kept walking she heard running water, and she followed the sound and came across a waterfall. She was astounded by the beautiful sight and decided to take a break and wet her feet in the water.

_'Say something, I'm giving up on you I'll be the one, if you want me to Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you'_

It was growing dark and the stars were shining brightly in the sky, which was hauntingly beautiful in her eyes. They reminded her of Jacob: mysterious, gorgeous, but when you get to close you burn. No matter how many times she got burned she still wanted to get close to him.

_'And I am feeling so small It was over my head I know nothing at all'_

She climbed to the top of the waterfall and peered over, and she felt her fears build up as she saw how high she was. She took a chance and jumped off of the cliff and into the water.

_'And I will stumble and fall I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl'_

She gasped for air when she reached the surface with adrenaline still pumping through her veins. To her surprise that was the same feeling she got when she was near Jacob and an even stronger feeling when he kissed her. She knew what she had to so she grabbed her things and was fixing to head back when she heard a rustling noise. She figured it was just a local animal so she kept following her trail. The rustling grew louder and before she could turn around everything went black.

**~*~*~*~*Jacob*~*~*~*~**

Jacob decided to visit La Push so he could get a better view of the stars since they helped to clear his head. So many things have happened and he felt more lost than ever before.

_'Say something, I'm giving up on you I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you'_

He kept thinking about her even though he wanted to forget everything her completely. The pain kept throbbing in his chest with his heavy heart. He pulled the item he was fiddling with all day out of his jacket pocket.

_'And I will swallow my pride You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye'_

It sparkled under the light from the stars and the moon. He held in his hand a handcrafted silver ring with a simple round diamond. He remembered the conversation they had while their dads watched the game. _**“Seriously your favorite movie is Titanic? That's such a cheesy movie.”**_

“ _ **So? Not everyone can like action packed macho movies like you Jacob. Besides it's my second favorite movie okay. My actual favorite movie is The Crow.”**_

“ _ **Oh I think I've seen that movie before.”**_

“ _ **Yeah one of the things I liked from the movie was her ring. It's simple yet beautiful. If I ever get a ring I would want one like that.”**_

It took him almost two months to make the ring especially since he knew nothing about making jewelry. He took another look at the ring and noticed a lot of flaws in the ring but he knew she would at least like the effort he put into it.

_'Say something, I'm giving up on you And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Say something, I'm giving up on you'_

A sharp pain shot through his head and he almost dropped the ring into the water but he kept a strong grasp on it. Something was wrong and it had something to do with his imprint. It couldn't have been Renesmee since he dropped her off awhile ago. He feared that it had something to do with Ashley; whatever it was he needed to find out what it was. His heart began to throb again so he knew something happened to Ashley. He took off running at lightning speed.

_'Say something, I'm giving up on you Say something...'_

“I'm coming Ashley!”

**End Chapter 7**

**Author's Notes: Hello readers! Sorry for the late update but college is difficult this time around! That's why I gave you a longer chapter and a nice cliff hanger! Please don't kill me for this cliff hanger. Read and review! Love you guys and thanks for keep this story alive!**

 

 


	9. Chapter 8: Say Something

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Sorry for another late update but I am back and I am ready to write! As always I do not own Twilight. I also do not own the song Say Something I'm Giving Up On You by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.   
Say Something I'm Giving Up On You  
Chapter 8: Say Something  
Jacob dodged trees as he ran in the direction her scent was coming from. Her scent was getting stronger and he also caught a faint scent of blood. He gripped the ring tightly in his hands almost to the brink of breaking. He smelt others besides her and he did not like their familiar scent. 'Please be alright.'  
~*~*~*~*Ashley*~*~*~*~  
Ashley turned to see two hooded figures running at her with immense speed and was too stunned to run. Without thinking she ran without succeeding. One of them tried to grab her but she evaded the hand and smashed a nearby rock into their face. It didn't help much only infuriating the person even more. Next thing she knew she was grabbed by her hair and thrown at the rock formation. Blood dripped from her head and her vision was becoming blurry; before she blacked out she saw the figure before her had skin as white was snow and eyes and dark red eyes. She lied motionless “Hurry and kill her before someone comes and sees.” Said the other person. Fangs were barred and just before they sank in the person was flung into a neighboring tree.  
“You know Carlisle told me that the bloodsuckers around here drank animal blood. So mind explaining why your broken comrade almost sunk his fangs into my best friend.”  
“We don't need to explain ourselves to you.”  
“You kind of have to. You see I'm not from this weak tribe and I will not second guess ripping your throats out.”  
The first one that was thrown into the trees grabbed the other motioning for them to leave. There was something heading towards them at a quick pace. “We'll kill her one day and there's nothing you can do about it!” They both disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
Mumbling was heard from a now unconscious Ashley, “David...” He smiled relieved that she knew who he was. He was also surprised that she could tell it was him even though she was clearly unconscious. He let out a chuckle and picked her up; this place was obviously too dangerous for her.   
~*~*~*~*Normal*~*~*~*~  
Jacob was getting closer and her scent was getting stronger. However another familiar scent was there as well, and if it was who he thought it was he was in for a world of trouble. He finally found them and saw Ashley in David's arms. David gave a death glare to him which did not seem like a good sign. “I made a huge mistake thinking I could ever trust you to take care of her!”   
“She is her own person no one can keep an eye on her. But I've done a good job at protecting her so far.”  
“Oh yes that's why she's in my arms with a head injury and probably will need therapy to get over this traumatic experience.”  
“This happened all of a sudden how could any of us think that something like this would happen.”  
“Exactly.” David was walking off with her and Jacob followed a few feet behind.  
“Let me take her back to Charlie's house. He wouldn't be expecting you at his doorstep.”  
“I'm not going back to his house.”  
Say something, I'm giving up on you   
“What? Where else is she supposed to go if not home?”  
I'll be the one, if you want me to   
“I'm taking her far from here. She's not safe with those things wanting to kill her.”  
Anywhere, I would've followed you   
“Wait. Why would they want to kill her?”  
“How should I know? Why don't you ask them since you're so friendly with them.”  
Say something, I'm giving up on you   
“But you can't just take her away from Charlie. You don't know how much he loves her.”  
And I am feeling so small It was over my head I know nothing at all   
“Well it's not his fault that this happened but sadly he'll be the one that pays the price.”  
He just stood there paralyzed as he saw her being taken away. It's not like he could do anything to keep her here. She has to go otherwise she would be in danger, but if this was the right thing to do then why did it leave a sharp pain in his chest?   
And I will stumble and fall I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl   
All of a sudden he was remembering their first conversation while their dads were watching the game. “Yeah I watched that movie last week because Sam wanted me to do something Emily while he was off taking care of some errands. Honestly that movie was cheesy. I don't understand why girls like that mushy romance stuff.”  
Say something, I'm giving up on you I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you   
“You think I would like that stuff because I'm a girl? No way. I'm not one who goes for flowers or stuffed animals; honestly I would want someone who can stand up for me or even fight for me. Don't get me wrong I'm independent but I think almost every girl would like a guy who can come to her rescue.”  
Anywhere, I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you   
That's right. She does need protection but at what cost? Losing her family and her friends; that would make her worse than before. “So how do you like it here so far? I know Charlie may seem cold but he means well.”  
“I really do like it here. School is not always so great but it's always great to come home and spend time with my dad. Even if it's just sitting down and watching TV I enjoy every minute of it.”  
And I will swallow my pride You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye   
He saw her in pain but he also saw the saddened expression on her face. The sound of her quiet sobs and the sight of the tears rolling down her face caused him to snap.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you   
“I won't let you take her!” He tackled David causing Ashley to be thrown to the ground.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you   
“You idiot you could've killed her!” David punched Jacob in the face causing him to stumble back.  
And anywhere, I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you   
“She's not going anywhere!”  
“If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!”  
Jacob and David took their wolf forms; David's fur was pure white and he was a little bigger than Jacob. Jacob looked back at Ashley seeing that she was still doing okay. 'This is for you Ashley. I promise I'll save you.'  
Say something, I'm giving up on you Say something   
End Chapter  
Author's Notes: So what did you guys think? Turning point! Keep tuning in for more action and drama! And remember reviews fuel my creativity!


	10. Chapter 9: Who am I fighting for?

**_I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I didn’t realize how long it has been since I last updated. Things got a bit hectic and I completely forgot about this story. Don’t worry guys the story’s not dead! Okay time for business: I do not own Twilight! There are also going to be a few internal arguments since they cannot speak when in their wolf forms. So when they do this it will look like_ ** _ this  _ **_so just letting you know. Also I do not own the song Locked Away by R City_ **

** Say Something I’m Giving Up On You **

**Chapter 9: Who am I fighting for?**

David lunged at Jacob and clasped onto his muzzle with an iron grip. Jacob tried to shake him off but due to his size it proved to be futile. He used his size against him by ducking underneath and flipped him into a rock formation.

_‘She belongs here with her family. You have no right to take her away!’_ He bared his fangs ready for another attack.

            David got up with ease and swiftly ran behind Jacob, grabbed him, and threw him against a tree. _‘You don’t know what she needs. You’ve only known her for a short amount of time; I’ve known her since she was five years old. As long as she stays here she’s at risk of ending up dead!’_ He placed his paw on Jacob’s throat cutting off his air supply. _‘You have no idea what she’s been through. To think I could trust her safety with that human. He could barely keep a watch on his own daughter let alone Ashley.’_ This caused Jacob to snap as he tackled him to the ground and then flung him into the air by his tail. As David came down he knocked Jacob over then clamped down on his back leg causing him to cry out.

            Ashley stirred when she heard the cry; her eyes opened but her vision was still blurry due to her head injury. She saw that there were two wolves fighting each other, but they seemed a little large to be wolves. She thought that it was her mind playing tricks on her but one seemed to be badly hurt. She stood up ignoring the chronic pain in her head and witnessed the fight before her.

            Jacob pushed David off of him again and attempted to attack only to miss. They were both a large distance away from each other. Jacob tried to stand but ended up tumbling over; David didn’t like the idea of fighting someone who was down but the situation was too desperate for his morals to kick in. He backed up a bit and was ready to charge for the kill.

_‘If I got locked away and we lost it all today... Tell me honestly... Would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly Would you still love me the same?’_

            She didn’t have a chance to think as she ran towards the injured Jacob oblivious to David who was also charging towards him. She stood in front of him with her arms spread out “Stop!” It happened in a flash and David was having trouble stopping; Ashley closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

_‘If a judge for life me... Would you stay by my side? Or is ya gonna say good-bye? Can you tell me right now?’_

            Nothing had happened and when she opened her eyes she saw the other wolf standing in front of her; his muzzle was bleeding profusely when the first wolf let go of him. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to find a way to stop the bleeding; she took off her sweater and placed it over the wound. David rustled behind her and she stood up to him “Leave him alone! I don’t care what he did no creature deserves to die!” She stared him down until her vision became blurry again and she was falling to the ground when Jacob (in his human form) caught her. He winced in pain but still held on to her.

_‘If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life Shawty would it be alright Come and show me that you are down.’_

            David shaped back into his human form; he glared at Jacob but his eyes softened when he saw her. Her saddened expression had disappeared now that she was being held by him. Maybe he was capable of protecting her. David had always bore the responsibility of protecting her that he didn’t know how to allow someone else to help. Despite his best wishes he won’t be around her all the time. Maybe acquiring the young wolf’s help wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

“Look, maybe you could help me look after her. With my career I would be dealing with lots of children so I won’t have as much free time to check up on her. It pains me to say this, but I think it would be better for her to stay here.”

_‘Now tell me would you really ride for me? Baby tell me would you die for me? Would you spend your whole life with me? Would you be there to always hold me down?’  
_             Jacob looked up at him with a confused look. Wondering why he would all of a sudden trust after practically mutilating him. “Don’t get me wrong kid I still despise you. However I know it was unfair of me to judge Charlie so quickly. He does the best he can and it clearly shows.” He went to pick Ashley up when Jacob pulled her closer to him. “Kid I know you’re being Mr. Tough-Guy right now but let’s face it you can’t possibly carry her in your condition.”

“I would if it wasn’t for you.”

“No use crying over it. I’m taking her back to her house while you go and clean up. If we’re lucky she won’t remember any of this.” He picked her up and carried her back to the house while Jacob went back to his house to clean up and heal his wounds.

**~*~*~*~*Charlie’s House*~*~*~*~**

            David laid Ashley on her bed feeling lucky that Charlie was doing pulling a night shift tonight. He wanted to stay for a bit to make sure that she would stay asleep so he looked around her room.

_‘Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?) Baby don't lie to me_

_If I didn't have anything... I wanna know would you stick around?’_

            He saw the various pictures on her walls some were actual photos and some were drawings. A lot of them were of Charlie and what looked to be a man in a wheel chair. A few were of them yelling at the television and there were some of them at the lake fishing. In each one she looked happy; a lot happier than when it was just the two of them.

_‘If I got locked away And we lost it all today... Tell me honestly... Would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly Would you still love me the same?’_

            He felt like an idiot for even considering taking her away from this. In the end if he had taken her away the only one who would be suffering would be her. She needed a parent in her life and he could never fill that void; sure he could fill in as an older brother but never as a father. Then he saw another picture of her with a boy with blue eyes and black hair and he glared knowing he would have to put some fear in that boy as well. Finally he came upon a picture of her and Jacob sound asleep while sitting on the couch. She looked peaceful next to him which was nearly impossible especially around newer people.

_‘All I want is somebody real who don't need much A gal I know that I can trust... To be here when money low If I did not have nothing else to give but love... Would that even be enough?’_

            Just then her computer beeped which startled him. He looked at Ashley and saw that she just rolled over and snuggled with her pillow. He looked at her computer and saw that it was an email from someone named Logan. _“Who the heck is Logan?”_ The email was labeled **‘Finished Video’** and with curiosity getting the best of him he wanted to open it. Luckily he found some earbuds and played the video. It looked like an amateur music video right off the bat but he kept on watching. Ashley appeared first on the screening and for the first time he heard her sing. **_“If I got locked away And we lost it all today... Tell me honestly... Would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly Would you still love me the same?”_**  The camera showed scenes of her walking around town and leaning up against a lot of walls. He knew she would have an angelic voice but he never thought she would be this good. He was definitely wrong about this place obviously they were doing something right to get her to open up. Out of the many years he’s known her he could never get her to open up this much.

_‘Tell me, tell me, would you want me? (Want me!) Tell me, tell me, would you call me? (Call me!) If you knew I wasn't ballin' Cause I need a gal who's always by my side... Tell me, tell me, do you need me? (Need me) Tell me, tell me, do you love me yea? Or is ya just tryna play me?_

_Cause I need a gal to hold me down for life...’_

“Maybe it is better if I just leave. She obviously doesn’t need me anymore. I should just leave her with her new life.” He said with his head hanging in grief.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, but once again that would make it worse.” David turns in the chair to see Jacob walking into the room.

“This has nothing to do with you kid. It’s best that I leave so she can live her life.”

“And then what? She’ll still be sad because no matter what you are still one of the people she is close to. She would be devastated if you weren’t here.”

“Kid you are more than capable of protecting her; she doesn’t need me anymore.”

“She’ll always need you. Just like how she’ll always need us. Besides we still don’t know who it was that attacked her. Until we figure out who it is she’ll need the both of us whether we like it or not.”

            David just chuckled at his improper proposal for them to team up. However he did see where Jacob was getting at and that with only one protector she was still at risk. A temporary truce wouldn’t be so bad. Once this is all over then he can make his decision until then he was looking at his new partner.

“Fine then. I’ll start looking for a place around here tomorrow and I’ll request a temporary transfer.”

“Whoa whoa. No one said anything about you moving here.”

“Kid if I have to be here for around the clock Ashley watch I’d rather live here than stay in that hotel room forever.” He chuckled again as he walked out of her room and left the house.

            When Jacob knew that David was a safe distance away he looked back at Ashley. She was still in the close she was originally in which were now covered with blood and dirt. He mentally criticized David for not having the decency to change her before he put her down. He tried his best not to look as he changed her into some pajamas that he found in her dresser. He spent most of the moment with his eyes closed and hoped that he didn’t put anything on backwards or inside out. When he opened his eyes he saw that he put them on correctly and gave a sigh of relief. Once that awkward stage was over he was able to look at her without having any reminders of what happened earlier. He laid next to her on the bed and saw that she looked like she was shaking. She was probably a little shaken up by what has been happening.

_‘If I got locked away And we lost it all today... Tell me honestly... Would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly Would you still love me the same?’_

He wrapped an arm around her and she had stopped shaking and she even laid her head on his chest. This made his beating worth it. The wounds and the pain were all worth it for the girl that was in his arms. He wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world. He fumbled around in his pocket for the ring. He looked at it again and made sure it looked like that ring she liked, but since he didn’t want it to seem like an engagement ring he put in a sapphire instead of a diamond. He slipped it on her finger and kissed her on top of the forehead as he fell asleep too.

_‘Will you still love me the same?’_

**~*~*~*~* Meanwhile in Volterra*~*~*~*~**

“How could you possibly let her live! Your objective was to kill her and dispose of her corpse. It’s so simple a newborn could do it! She’s a human nonetheless so how could you possibly fail!” shouted Aro at Alec and Jane.

“There was a wolf with her.” said Jane.

“Why would they interfere? You were not in their territory were you?”

“No Sir. However this wolf did not look or smell the ones from the tribe.” said Alec.

“Leave us for now. We’ll have to think of another plan to dispose of this pest.”

            When Jane and Alec left the room Aro turned to Caius and Marcus. “How are we supposed to get rid of her with the wolf by her side? If we dispose of him they will surely come after us.” said Caius.

“I’ve already figured out how to take care of him. We’ll just need to create a few more newborns.”

“Aro tell me again why we are going through so much trouble to dispose of one human girl?” asked Marcus.

“Because if she lives then our attempt of combining our kind with the Quileute tribe will cease to exist.”

** End Chapter 9 **

**So was it worth the wait? I promise I will be on top of updating sooner! I will not leave you guys hanging anymore! Remember to R &R!**


	11. Chapter 10: What Are We?

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the super late update! Well here's the routine I do not own Twilight neither do I own the song** _**Like I'm Gonna Lose You** _ **by Meghan Trainor and John Legend.**

**Say Something I'm Giving Up On You**

**Chapter 10: What Are We?**

Ashley woke up the next morning with a terrible headache; her memory of yesterday was fuzzy. "What a strange dream. No more coffee before bed." She got up slowly and feeling achy all over and saw that her computer was opened. _"Why is my video pulled up?"_ She shook the thought away and shuffled towards the living room.

She saw Charlie sitting in his chair with his mug of coffee and watching the news. She sat down on the couch and he held her mug out to her. "Here a little hair on the dog that bit you."

"I never understood that saying." She said while she grabbed the mug.

"Me neither but it works. Had a rough night?"

"I guess. Having strange dreams about wolves and waking up feeling like I was in a fight where I lost." Charlie had a stern look on his face but then shrugged and went back to watching the news. "You crazy kids and your wild dreams."

"You crazy grown ups and your strange sayings." They both laughed it off and watched the program. Whatever happened yesterday was all a blur to her. However Charlie got some information from Jacob earlier that morning. He didn't want her to be involved with that part of Forks, but he knew from previous experience that he can't keep her from Jacob. "Hey I am going to be working on a few things around the house and I need a tool from Billy. You mind going to get it?"

She didn't want to go especially if Jacob was going to be there. Things were still complicated between them as far as she knew. "You sure you really need this tool? I mean you've got a whole box full of them."

"Yeah but I lent him one of my tools a few weeks ago and that's the one I need. C'mon I'll let you drive the squad car." He jingled the keys.

"I'm sure that's illegal. You're not even supposed to have the car outside of your shifts."

"I've been doing it for years kid and I haven't been penalized for it."

"Still wondering how you were able to still be sheriff after all these years."

"Because nobody else wants the job sweetheart."

She walked to the front door, "I'll just walk dad. Knowing my luck I'd probably get arrested for grand theft auto."

"Please everyone knows you're my kid but have it your way. I'll make us some lunch after I finish my errands."

She walked down the street feeling more at ease which is different than how she has felt lately. She ran her fingers through her hair only for it to get caught. _"I really should get a haircut."_ She untangled her fingers only to see that there was a ring on her finger: it was a beautiful sapphire on a gorgeous silver altered band. _"Did I buy this? Did Charlie give it to me?"_ She had no time to question because she had to cross a busy street.

After half an hour she arrived at Billy's house and saw Jacob working on his bike. It took her five minutes of gazing to fully realize that he was shirtless. She turned around trying to hide her red face. She continued walking to the front porch, and didn't notice that Jacob was looking at her. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "My dad's not here. He went to Charlie's house for their weekly fish fry."

She was having a bad day as it is now this was the frosting on the cake. "Remind me to look at some various coffins. I'll need to see which one Charlie would like to be buried alive in."

"That's a little harsh especially since you should know by now that they do this every week."

"Don't start with me. And seriously ever heard of a shirt?"

"You try working out in this humid weather." He went back to his bike and grabbed his shirt. She turned and with her gaze pointing down she started to walk back.

_'I found myself dreaming In silver and gold Like a scene from a movie That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight And you pulled me close Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone'_

"I'm almost done with my bike. I'll give you a ride back."

"Don't bother. I prefer walking because exercise is good for the body."

"Why are you acting so grumpy? I'm trying to be nice and you're completely blowing me off."

"Because I know how this is gonna end up. And believe me the end result will not be pretty."

"How do you think this will end?"

_'I woke up in tears With you by my side A breath of relief And I realized No, we're not promised tomorrow'_

"All I know is that I don't want to end up heartbroken. Also if you plan on breaking it off with Renesmee to be with me then that makes you the biggest jerk ever."

"What more do you want from me? I'm trying to do the right things but it's not good enough for you."

"You shouldn't even be trying to please me. You know, I'm gonna go before things go south." Before she could walk off Jacob grabbed her hand and gently tugged her to his bike and sat her on it. He got on and revved the engine, and she tried to get off but he moved forward causing her to panic and wrap her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight."

_'So I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna hold you Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you'_

She saw that they were going farther than she knew of Forks; it seemed like they were heading for a beach. She remembered the other kids at her school calling it "La Push" but she never knew what it looked like. It was calm minus the sound of the crashing waves. Jacob stopped the bike and put it on its kickstand. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You said you were having a bad day. This is where I go when I have a bad day. It's calming and allows me to think."

She took in the sight, breathed in the crisp air, and listened to the waves making their music. She looked over at Jacob as he did the same thing with a smile on his face. Then she looked down at the ring on her finger. "I'm scared Jacob. I may not look like it but I'm terrified."

_'In the blink of an eye Just a whisper of smoke You could lose everything The truth is you never know'_

"I'm scared too. I've never really felt like this before." _"Well not this strong before."_ He saw that she kept looking at the ring he made her. "So you like the ring?"

"I really do. I just don't know where it came from. It looks familiar though which makes no sense."

"Why's that?"

"Because it looks like the ring from the crow. However I only told one person about it." Her eyes widened and her face grew red again. "No way."

_'So I'll kiss you longer baby Any chance that I get I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_  
_Let's take our time To say what we want Use what we got Before it's all gone 'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow'_

He smiled and grabbed the hand she was gazing at and lifted it to his lips. Her heart fluttered and the butterflies were starting to take off. He pulled her closer and placed his lips on her forehead. "It's scary but I'm willing to fight for the both of us and I will always protect you from your fears."

_'So I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna hold you Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you'_

He looked into her eyes, following his instincts he kissed her. She wanted to push away but she couldn't muster up the strength to do it. This was wrong but it felt so right. They parted for air moments later.

"Ashley you are the only one for me, and before you contradict me I already broke up with Renesmee a few days ago. It wasn't about you though; our relationship was on the rocks and grew complicated. She seemed more interested in the idea of me rather than me."

She gave a big sigh as if the weight of the world was finally lifted off her shoulders. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They just stood there enjoying each others embrace. However it started getting cold so it was time to head back to Charlie's house.

On the bike she held on tightly to him and enjoyed the ride. This was a new start for them and she was ready to face anything with him by her side.

As they pulled up they saw an unknown car in the parking lot and it looked really fancy. Jacob's face grew stern as three figures came out of the front door: Renesmee, Bella, and Edward. They did not look happy at all and her anxiety came back because honestly Bella and Renesmee looked like they wanted to kill her. _"Nice job Ashley. Boyfriend's ex-girlfriend just happens to be your dad's granddaughter."_

  



	12. Chapter 11: Little Game

**Author's Notes: Sorry for such a late update. School has been really hectic for these past few weeks. I'll update as often as I can. Standard disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Say Something I'm Giving Up On You**

**Chapter 11: Little Game**

****Ashley slowly moved behind Jacob; she didn't know why but they were giving off a very bad vibe. She didn't want to be caught in the cross-fire especially since she is kind of the reason for it. Bella came towards her full force looking like she was going to take her head off. She braced herself for impact but Jacob put his arm out in front of her. Bella pointed her glare to him “Move out of the way Jacob; my business is with her.” She moved her line of sight to the girl behind him.

“I can't let you do that Bella.” He looked towards Edward. “You're actually going to let her do this? Doesn't this go against your family's morals?” He glared at Edward but all he did was shrug which made Jacob angrier. He had to keep his cool because he didn't want to transform right in front of her.

Before things got complicated Charlie came through the door like a saving grace. He saw the way Bella was looking at his other daughter and was fed up with the fighting. “Bella you better back away from Ashley. Look I don't know what the hell is going on here but there will be no fighting.” Her death glare grew worse when her dad decided to defend his other daughter.

“Dad this has nothing to do with you.”

“Like hell it doesn't. Ashley is my little girl two and you'll just have to deal with it. She's your sister too.”

“This thing is not my sister! Nor would I ever want her as a family member.” She looked back at Ashley.

Ashley was done with everything she didn't like the fact that she was attacking her and calling her a 'thing'. She was tired of being dragged through the mud by this woman and her family. “You know you're not a ray of sunshine either! I too would not want to be related to a moody, self-absorbed, pessimistic, and dull person such as yourself. It's hard to believe that Charlie has fought so hard for your love when you don't even deserve his.” This is what sent Bella over the edge and she looked up at Jacob giving him a look that clearly meant someone was going to die.

“How would you know anything about parents when you've never had any. You were 'bought or should I say 'rented' judging by your record.”

Her words cut into her like a knife but she tried her best not to show it. Charlie pushed by Bella to get to Ashley and Jacob tried to wrap his arm around her. She shook them both off and walked up to Bella until they were face to face. “Yes I have not had true parents in my life but what does that make you? A spoiled child who had the gift of two parents yet didn't appreciate either of them. You should really be thanking me ever since I've been here my dad has been smiling more and has actually been drinking less.” Bella grew furious and was about to hit her until her hand was caught by Edward.

“I think it's time for us to leave. We wouldn't want to cause a scene out in the open..” He motioned for his daughter to follow him as he unlocked the car. Bella huffed with anger as she stomped her way to the passenger side of the vehicle. They left with a dirt cloud following their trail.

Charlie and Jacob stood in silence as all they could do was look at Ashley and make sure she doesn't have a breakdown. She turned around and had her fake smile plastered on her face “so what do we want to do for dinner tonight?” Charlie wasn't happy about any of this but he played along.

“You can cook whatever you want darling. If you need more things for dinner I can give you some money and Jacob can take you shopping. As for me I will have a beer.”

Charlie had tossed Jacob the keys to his truck before he went inside. Ashley stayed silent as she got into the truck and buckled her seat belt. They both sat in silence until Jacob started the truck and a loud roar erupted from the engine. They were there for about five minutes before Ashley broke the silence. “Why aren't we moving?”

“We're not going anywhere until you tell me how you're feeling.”

“What's there to tell?”

“C'mon even I could feel that what she said bothered you.”

“It's nothing I haven't heard before. I've been told that I'm not a real child and that I would get returned if I wasn't being good. Obviously there was something wrong if I was constantly 'returned'.”

This made Jacob's anger rise but he knew that if he let his anger grow anymore he would shift right in that truck. “There is nothing wrong with you. If anything you were better than them. They were not worthy enough to be your family. If it wasn't for them you would've never ended up with Charlie. You need him and he needs you. I need you.” He whispered the last part as he started the truck. He had hoped that she hadn't heard the last part of his speech. Little did he know she heard him and she intertwined their fingers.

After about two hours they made it back with bags of groceries consisting of mainly vegetables. Charlie glared at the vegetation in the bags and dug through for something red and fleshy. Ashley smiled knowing that it's been rough getting Charlie to eat any kind of produce. However he has been doing great with his diet and she felt it was time to give him a treat. On the menu that evening was a nice steak with steamed vegetables and a baked potato. He smiled at her because finally they were having something besides chicken or fish.

Jacob shooed both dads into the living room so they could cook in piece. What Ashley didn't know was that Jacob had very little experience in the kitchen. It felt like there was a child in the kitchen as he kept on asking her questions like 'What temperature should the oven be on?' or 'why is the meat screaming at me?' when he tosses the steak in a pan that was too hot to begin with. He burned himself twice and had almost cut his hand when he was chopping vegetables. Ashley had fixed everything he messed up and shooed him into the living room as well. “Jacob I'll teach you how to cook some other time but I think Charlie wants to eat sometime tonight.” She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away before he tried to get another kiss. She faintly heard Jacob announce his defeat to the culinary arts and there was a roar of laughter from their dads.

Ashley had finished cooking and asked Jacob to set the table for everyone and surprisingly he was able to set it with minimal supervision. They all sat down and dug into the food; Jacob stole food from her plate while she was scolding Charlie to eat his vegetables. When she turned around she saw his mouth was full and a large portion of her steak was missing. She gave him a glare as the other two men said 'ooohhh' as if he was in for a world of hurt. The meal ended with both dads groaning and rubbing their stomachs. “Darling that was an amazing meal and yes I also liked the vegetables.” He said as he tried to get up. She knew it would take a while for either of them to move so she went and grabbed two beers from the fridge and put them in the living room. Since the next item on the schedule is for them to watch the news until they both pass out on the couch.

She gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen; she giggled as she saw Charlie and Billy walk as slow as zombies to the living room. It was always a routine with the two of them which is why she always had the guest rooms set up. Charlie says that one thing he loved about getting older were the routines. He looked forward to his routine weekends with his daughter and every now and then they would shake things up. Last weekend he took her to the zoo; which seemed like something a child would like but she was still able to enjoy herself. She smiled at the thought as she was putting dishes in the sink and turning on the water. Jacob came in with the rest of the dishes. One thing he knew he could help her with was drying the dishes, but he still found it challenging especially when it came to drying the glasses.

Ashley sighed with relief as the last bit of the dishes were done and put away. When she turned around she was startled when she saw how close Jacob was; he had placed a hand on each side of her grasping the counter. He moved closer to her leaving their faces inches apart from each other. She moved closer almost a breath away from his lips but at the last minute she whispered “I don't kiss thieves.” This caught Jacob off guard as she was able to duck under his arm and out of his grasp. Then he recalled that he took food from her plate and gave her a look of disbelief that she would do this over a little bit of steak.

“You're really not going to kiss me over a few pieces of steak?” He said as he followed her into the living room. When they both noticed that Billy and Charlie were knocked out for the night. They did their routine of getting the old men to their beds which was difficult because drunk old men were more stubborn than children. Charlie was easier to get to bed because Ashley had a more gentle approach with him but Billy put up a fight because he felt he could keep drinking till the sun came up. When both of them were put down they were out for the rest of the night.

Jacob went back to their conversation asking her if she was serious about withholding kisses over stealing food. “Yes I am. Trust me it will take a lot of groveling in order for me to forgive you.” He felt relieved knowing that she was just joking, but luckily he felt like playing along. She went into her room and closed the door; he waited for a few minutes knowing she was changing into her sleep clothes. He walked in right as she slipped her pajama top on he mentally kicked himself for not opening the door sooner. He laid on her bed as she was brushing her hair and she gave him a questioning look. “You know your room is down the hall.” She said in a 'sing-song' voice. That was when she fully saw what he was wearing his sleep clothes consisted of a pair of loose shorts and a tank top which she knew was not what he wore to bed. She looked back at her mirror trying to hide her face from his view.

“I think I'll sleep here tonight. I mean your bed is way more comfortable and it's a lot bigger than the guest bed. He sat up and removed his shirt as he scooted towards the bottom of the bed. She got up deciding that she was going to sleep in the guest bedroom when he ran and closed the door blocking her escape route. She huffed as she went to her desk and turned on her laptop. He was really trying to make her crack but she was not giving in that easily. It was time to fight fire with fire.

She had gotten a bottle of her sweet scented lotion and began applying it to her legs. In her peripheral vision she saw him swallow air. She turned slightly “I've been feeling so tense lately. My poor shoulders feel so tight.” Jacob took that as his signal and pulled up a chair behind her. He hesitated about touching her but then her hands reached out and placed his on her shoulders. He began to rub them slowly and added more and more pressure.

He already knew he lost this little game they were playing and now he was ready to admit it. He whispered in her ear “You win.” He placed light kisses along her neck as he kept massaging her. She smiled at her little victory but knew she had to stop this before it went any further. She turned around and faced him. “As much as I would love for this to continue I don't think we are ready for this.”

Jacob knew this was coming but he respected her decision. They had just gotten together and he didn't want to rush anything. However he did want a deeper relationship with her. He got closer to her again and gave her a deep passionate kiss. It felt like the room was spinning around her as she placed her arms over his shoulders. His body felt like it was on fire but he pulled himself back knowing if they continued he wouldn't be able to hold back. He lifted her up slightly and carried her over to her bed. Once she was placed comfortably on her bed and her lights were turned off he slid in right next to her. She placed her head on his chest and for some reason that position felt really familiar but she was too tired to be curious. It felt nice having her in his arms again, but there are some things he'll need to work through before they could fully be with each other. Like the fact that he can shift into a wolf form, or the fact that his ex girlfriend is a vampire.

What was unknown to the both of them was that there was someone just outside of the window watching their every move and a few almost inaudible clicks erupted. This individual had scurried away from the window, pulled out their phone and dialed.

**~*~*~*~*Italy*~*~*~*~**

Aro was in the middle of signing documents when Jane had pushed through the doors and approached him. “That human is ruining everything we have worked for!” She exclaimed as she tossed pictures from the spy. They were of Jacob and Ashley over the course of the month: from their first kiss to the moment they became a couple.

Aro chuckled as he glanced over the pictures he knew what he had to do and he hated having to resort to this. “Be calm my dear Jane. We'll just have to enforce a little persuasion. We'll just need to pay a little visit and make sure the little pup knows his place in our chess game. Otherwise we'll need to eliminate his queen.

**End Chapter**


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Sorry for such a late update guys! This semester has been one heck of a roller coaster! But I am here to give you guys a treat in the form of a chapter update! Now it’s time to get this plot going! Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_!**

**Say Something I’m Giving Up On You**

**Chapter 12: Truth Shall Set You Free**

It was later that night and everyone in the house was sound asleep. Ashley kept stirring in Jacob’s arms. She was having a wild dream and this wasn’t the first time she’s had it. It wasn’t necessarily a bad dream but it was a strange dream.

_She was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. The wind was howling as the night went on. She was not even close to being tired so she would stop by the waterfall to cool off before she continued. She looked at her reflection and she looked different but she’s never felt more natural in her life: her eyes were golden like the sun, her hair was white as snow, she had ears poking out of the top of her head, she had small fangs, and she looks behind her to see a white tail. She liked the fact that she looked like this it was strange at first but she grew to love her dream form._

Jacob felt her squirm and figured she was having a bad dream so he tried to wake her. She blinked her eyes a bit and he swore he saw flecks of gold in her eyes. It was probably because he was tired or it was the lighting in the room. He shook off the feeling and had her go back to sleep. He still had an uneasy feeling about it but felt it was thought of it as a coincidence.

The next morning was a lazy one because no one was awake until about eleven and the two fathers were feeling a bit hungover which was a first in a long time. Billy forced Jacob to make breakfast because one he wasn’t in the mood to cook and two Charlie’s kitchen wasn’t Billy accessible. Jacob cooked something that will help with their hangover which is eggs with greasy meats such as bacon, sausage, and ham. Charlie tried to go grab them a beer since his philosophical hangover cure is ‘a little hair off the dog that bit them.’ Ashley caught him before he could get the beers and forced him to choose either coffee or water. One thing he didn’t want her to do was yell especially with his pounding headache so he opted for coffee.

Afterward Jacob decided to drive his dad home because he wanted to get ready for his weekly fishing outing with Charlie. It seems like they spend more time together than Ashley and Jacob have. Charlie also wanted a shower and needed to stop by the bait shop to go refresh their supply and to go and pick up more beers. You’d think they would’ve learned their lesson but no beer makes fishing more enjoyable.

Ashley opted to go with him because she wanted to see more of this town she’s been in for months now. They drove by a house in the middle of nothing but forest and she could’ve sworn she saw her friend David at one of the houses. It couldn’t be him, why would he be here?

After their little trip they all met up at Charlie’s house so the dads can take the truck so they had more room for all of their things. They waved as they left and it was just Jacob and Ashley all alone. They decided to go out to lunch since they were tired of being stuck inside all day. They went to the local diner where Jacob proceeded to order a burger which ironically is what Charlie always got. Ashley was too distracted to notice and Jacob tried to get her attention. “Something wrong Ash?”

She blinked a few times “No nothings wrong. Why do you ask?”

“Because you just drank some of my Coca Cola which if I remember correctly you didn’t like.”

She looked down to see that she was indeed drinking his soda and placed it back down quickly. She looked out the window to hide her blushing face. He gently placed a hand on the side of her face and moved it over so they were face to face. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“Fine. Earlier I thought I saw David at this one house in the middle of the forest on the way to the bait shop.”

“Seriously? Maybe he was on a case.”

“Well from what I know I am his only case that’s this far out. Which means either he has picked up a new case or he lives here now.”

“Talk about being a stalker.” He said as he drank his soda.

“Please don’t talk about him like that. He’s one of the people who has been there for me since day one.”

“But you gotta admit it’s a little creepy that he decided to move all the way out here to this town. Especially after you just moved here. It’s suspicious if you ask me.”

Ashley pushed her chair back and stood up paid for what she had and walked out of the diner in a rage. Jacob sighed knowing he stepped on a land mine, but he was still suspicious about David. He looked out the window and saw her already walking back to her house and learning from his past mistakes he knew she needed some time to cool off. However he needed to get to the bottom of this David situation; he followed David’s stench and ended up in front of a pale green house. It smelled like it was fresh paint too so more than likely the guy was repainting the house. His smell grew stronger as he walked towards the back of the house. “You know you could be arrested for trespassing on my property.” He turned around and saw David wearing green stained clothes and holding a paintbrush.

“Do I even need to ask how you found out it was me?”

“I smelled wet dog and knew it had to me you or someone else from your tribe. No offense but if you’ve lived in this town of wet weather you kind of develop a smell.”

“Eh we don’t complain much. You actually have a strange smell of pine and dirt.”

“How is it you’re okay with wet dog but not pine?”

“We’re getting away from the subject here. I came here to ask why you’re here.”

“Because I live here? Duh.”

“I mean why are you living here. Isn’t your job hours away?”

“Yeah so?”

“So start explaining because you’re worrying Ashley.”

“Why would she be worried?”

“Because you’ve been living here and she doesn’t know why.”

“Well if you must know I chose to live here to look out for her.”

“See and when I told her you were a stalker she got mad at me.”

“I’m getting a bit annoyed with you now boy.”

“Please I can take you any day.” He said getting ready to fight.

“See I’m not really in the mood to fight. I’m only here because it seems like you can’t be entrusted with protecting her. Don’t think I don’t know about her getting attacked by those blood suckers.”

“It was a misunderstanding and no one was attacked.”

“But she almost was and that’s more than enough to make me come back.”

“Look why are you so bent on protecting her? Do you like her or something? Because news flash she already has someone.” He said as he pointed at himself.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit boy. Besides I love her but not in a romantic way. Since that’s what everyone thinks love has to be between a male and a female. Also you don’t deserve to know the reason why I protect her.”

“Fine have it your way.” He said as he ended up shape shifting into a wolf. He was just itching at another rematch.

“Boy you’re going to learn today.” He also shifted into his wolf form ready to duke it out. He signaled for Jacob to make the first move.

Jacob charged at him barring his teeth but as soon as he got close to an attack David quickly dodged and clamped down on Jacob’s muzzle. Jacob ended up slamming him into a nearby tree to get him to release his hold. They broke apart for a split second until Jacob snapped and caught David’s back leg in a tight grip. David whined in pain and fell on to the ground and he aimed for his throat. Jacob released him and backed off to protect his throat.

This went on for almost an hour without any sign of it ending soon. Both opponents were starting to grow tired from the fight. It was David who faltered and Jacob took advantage of it and went for his throat. David cried out as he clamped his throat but Jacob only held down for a few minutes before releasing. He shifted back to his human form and was breathing hard “We can both agree that I won this fight now tell me why you are actually here!”

David shifted back too and began coughing as he was regaining the ability to breathe. He didn’t want anyone else to know but fair was fair. He invited Jacob inside so that there would be no eavesdroppers. There was usually one of those vampires out there scouting for information either to sell or to use against someone. He made sure his house was cleared before he motioned for him to meet him at the kitchen table. He locked all of the doors and made sure windows were closed.

“You’re kind of taking this to the extreme aren’t you?”

“Please when you have something this big you don’t want anyone else to find out.”

“Let me guess Ashley is some experiment gone human?”

David chuckled as he tossed Jacob a soda and grabbed himself a beer. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand kid since it seems like you’ve never left this place at all in your entire lifetime.”

“Enough with the jokes now tell me why you’re here.”

“I told you I’m here to protect Ashley.”

“From what?”

“From hunters. Not to mention now she has new enemies because of you and breaking it off with the blood sucker.”

He frowned when his relationship with Renesmee was brought up “I can understand why the Cullens would have a problem with her but what are you talking about when you say hunters?”

“Well why else would you think she’s moved to multiple foster homes in her lifetime.”

“I thought it was because her foster parents were terrible people?”

“Well that was some of them. Others were hunters playing themselves off as foster parents.”

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you noticed anything strange? More likely at night?”

He remembered the previous night and how he saw her eyes become slightly golden. “Yeah but I was tired so I was seeing things.”

“Or so you think kid. Now have you know of anyone besides our kind that can shape shift?”

“Um no?”

“Exactly. Well Ashley is considered a shape-shifter.”

This took Jacob by surprise because if she was a shifter he would’ve known right off the bat. “That can’t be I would’ve sensed her immediately.”

“That’s the kicker see she’s not our breed of shifter. She doesn’t turn into a wolf. In fact she doesn’t really change into an animal much either.”

“Okay you lost me.”

“Ashley’s form is what the Japanese call a Kitsune. In simple terms she can turn into a fox.”

Jacob blurted out laughing as David just glared at him so he stopped laughing.

“Like I was saying before you decided to be rude. Ashley’s shape-shifter DNA is rare because it’s highly recessive. Our DNA for example is dominant so no matter who we mate with either human or like us we will always end up with a child that has our shape shifting abilities. Whereas her genetic shifting abilities can go dormant for generations. So her parents and her grandparents could’ve have the DNA but couldn’t shift because it was dormant. But I guess it chose her to awaken in. Her shifting abilities are different than ours too. We can get slightly angry and we can shift just like that. For her to shift her emotions need to be above our level because foxes are mysterious creatures it takes a lot to get her to shift whether it’s when she’s scared or sad. Even at that she halfway shifts you know she keeps her human form but her eyes turn golden, her hair turns white, and she gets ears along with a tail. You know anything that has every been shown in a cartoon or movie. But I’ve only seen her become an actual fox once in the time I’ve known her. It was when her parents died; a blood sucker snuck up on them in the forest and killed her parents. She must’ve been past her breaking point and ended up shifting to a full fox mode and attacked and killed the blood sucker. When we saw her she was still in fox form and looked like she would’ve attacked us at any moment. After a while she calmed down and it sank in so she shifted to the in between form and curl up with her parents. After a while she was asleep and reverted back to her human form. We got our shaman to see her and he did something that ended up blocking those memories from ever coming back up. He even fashioned her a talisman for her that looks like a rose with a clear stone in the middle. It’s supposed to suppress her shape shifting abilities.”

“Whoa wait hold on. You mean to tell me she’s like us? She can shift into a fox? This is too much to take in.”

“Yup don’t I know it. Should’ve seen me when I found out. I almost passed out.”

“But wait you mentioned hunters earlier. Why would hunters be after her?”

“Didn’t I just tell you? She’s a rare breed of shifters. Her kind is nearly extinct because of them.”

“Which is why you are her social worker. And you’re always around her.”

“Heck she’s my only case at the office. Honestly I don’t even need this job. I have a pretty subtle inheritance from my tribe so I can live comfortably but I chose that job so I can keep an eye on her. Now that you know you must also share the burden. It’s kind of a relief though to be able to share this with someone.” He finished his beer got up and gave Jacob a pat on the back. He went back outside to finish painting his house.

Jacob left an hour later and went back to Charlie’s house; their dads hadn’t come home yet since they usually stay out till late and end up at his house since it’s closer to the lake. He opened the door and went into the living room holding a teddy to say he was sorry for what he did. He saw that she was asleep on the couch so he went by to her side. What he realized was that her necklace was off and on the coffee table; he notices that she usually takes it off before she sleeps. What he also noticed was that there was a scent coming from her, but it wasn’t similar to their scents. It smelled similar to cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner but now that he knew he would stake his life on the line to protect her.

What none of them knew was that a certain leader of the Volturi was on his way to scope out this nuisance himself. Also to give Jacob another incentive to go back with Renesmee so his plans can go back into play. He wasn’t going to let one girl throw away what he has worked so hard to put into play.

**End Chapter 12**

**Author’s Notes: Well what do you guys think? It’s getting interesting is it not? Who knows what Aro has in store for our couple and how will this new found information affect their relationship?**


	14. Chapter 13: Trapped

**Author’s notes: Well guys here is another chapter after a few months of silence from me. Sorry for such a late update but I’m in my last year of college and it is complete madness. However I will do my best to keep this story going.**

**Say Something I’m Giving Up On You**

**Chapter 13: Trapped**

Ashley woke up in her bed the next morning and her alarm was blaring. She groaned remembering that she was supposed to cover the flower shop this morning. The owner said that she had an important doctor’s appointment that morning. Since she is currently living with Charlie the owner thought she could trust her enough to run the shop. She did her normal morning routine and proceeded to the flower shop. She never worked in a flower shop so hopefully it’s not too crazy and that they don’t need her to make any professional decisions.

She found the spare key and opened up the store. The owner allowed her to make a few small bouquets so she went to go and look for some flowers to make bouquets out of. She was in the middle of a bouquet when she heard the little bell jingle from the front door. She went to the front of the store and saw a man wearing a long black coat and sunglasses looking at the flowers. “Hello! Welcome to the Secret Garden! Can I help you with something today?” He turned to look at her and removed his shades showing his red eyes. She saw them and wasn’t really surprised mainly because he probably bought colored lens off the internet.

“Hello I am here looking for a gift for my wife.”

“Oh that’s sweet. What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing special I just finished up a meeting here and I wanted to pick a nice gift for her just because.”

“That’s so beautiful. Okay well we have some bouquets right here that are very popular among the locals.”

“Which one of these do you like?” She looked at all of the flowers and none of them screamed love to her. She felt bad because she knew the owner spent a lot of time to make these bouquets perfect. She excused herself and went into the back to where all of the flowers were at and came out with a blue, white, and a small amount of purple bouquet.

“Now when everyone thinks romance they think of red roses or just any kind of rose. Now I am assuming that you and your wife have been together for quite a while so a rose is too basic for such a lasting love. Here I have a combination of lilies, African Violets, and some local wild flowers. I usually prefer local flowers because they really capture the beauty of the area.”

His eyes flashed as she described the flowers. He smiled politely and accepted the bouquet and then she went behind the counter to calculate the total cost. He paid the total amount and gave a generous tip for the great service. When she handed him the bouquet he briefly touched her hand and she felt a cold electrical surge through her hand. What she didn’t see was the look on his face when received not only her thoughts but her memories too. His smile grew when she flinched and drew her hand away. “What a beautiful necklace you have. Where might I find one like that?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve had this necklace since I can remember. Maybe you can look in an antique store?” She was beginning to feel uneasy about the guy and wanted him out as soon as possible. The man eventually left and she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. The air felt cold even though the thermostat was set to 80 to keep some of the flowers warm. Her hand was still tingling and her necklace was feeling warm. She felt like taking it off but there was a voice in the back of her head saying _‘don’t take it off unless you want to face the consequences.’_

On the other side of town at the hospital Aro had arrived with the new bouquet in hand. Carlisle had just finished with his last patient of the morning and decided to walk the grounds before the next round starts and he sensed Aro was near. He turned and saw him standing there with flowers in his hand. “Aro it’s been a while. What brings you to our humble town?”

“Nothing in particular I just came to check out the new wildlife that has chosen this place as its new habitat.”

“I believe your riddles get more and more complex these days.”

“I have brought flowers. You may give these to your wife if you choose to do so. The young lady at the flower shop does have interesting taste.”

Carlisle was confused at first because the owner of the shop was a thirty year old woman. However he did know that she had an appointment with him in an hour so maybe she found someone to watch after the store for her. “Well thank you for the gift I am sure she will love them. Now will you tell me why you are really here?”

“Oh Carlisle you were always one to believe in ulterior motives. If you must know I have heard through the grapevine that little Renesmee has just gotten her heart broken by a wolf.”

Carlisle sighed knowing that he would show up sooner or later because of what happened. The Volturi had been having something up their sleeve about this relationship for quite some time. He couldn’t figure out their plan but he knew they wanted Jacob to be with Renesmee. “Yes she is pretty upset about it. Heartbreak is a part of growing up. I am sure she will be able to make a recovery and move on from this incidence.”

“Yes. I do believe I had a few heart breaks in my lifetime. However I do believe Jacob left Renesmee for another female. Now Carlisle you can see where this becomes a problem for us. I mean we protect our own. When someone decides to hurt one of our kind we tend to step in before damage is dealt.”

“Well Aro we appreciate the loyalty but this is not something that concerns the Volturi. It’s just what a teenager has to go through at least once in their lifetimes.”

“Nevertheless this new wildlife is entering into a very dangerous environment. Never know when there are hunters nearby. With that I shall take my leave. Give my best wishes to your family.”

With that being said Aro had left Carlisle there holding the bouquet. He looked up at the cloud ridden sky wondering what they were up to and knowing it was anything but good. He walked back into the hospital to tend to his patients.

After about three hours the owner went back to the shop and assured Ashley that everything was better than okay. She thanked her for her help and for selling a bouquet that morning. She was smiling when she left and thought she would grab some lunch to take to Charlie. He had his hands full these days and apparently someone from a nearby town was found dead in the forest a little while ago. So more than likely he was going to be pulling an all-nighter at his office. The least she could do was bring him some food.

Charlie was at his desk on the phone when she came in with lunch. He looked up from the papers on his desk to see her there holding a bag from his favorite diner. He hung up the phone and smiled at her. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”

“I hope you’re talking to me and not the bag.”

“Of course I mean you. You’re the little ray of sunshine on this cloudy day. Now I am talking to the bag.” He chuckled as she placed the bag on his desk.

“Well you’re lucky I am an understanding daughter. I’m sure you have your hands full and I don’t want to be one of the chips on your shoulder.”

“If you don’t want to be one of the chips then you’ll stay home tonight. This murder being so close to here is making me uneasy. I would feel better if you were to stay home tonight. I’ll even notify Billy to see if he or Jacob can look in on you from time to time.”

“Dad I don’t need a babysitter. I know to stay and don’t leave for any reason. Also to keep the doors locked and the guns in a reasonable distance.”

“I have no doubt that you can defend yourself. This will just give your old man a little peace of mind. I’ll probably have Jacob stay over only because I really need someone there to protect you.”

“Dad did you just hear yourself? You just said that you are thinking of having my BOYFRIEND stay the night? Especially since neither you nor Billy will be there?”

“Honey I trust you with all of my being and I know that you are not stupid enough to try anything under my roof. And if he tries anything I’ve got a special gun with his name on it.”

“I know daddy and you can trust me. If anything I’ll have him sleep on the couch while I sleep with my bedroom door locked.” She knew the way to get him to smile was by saying daddy. It felt strange because she never had a dad to say that to. But it seemed to make him happy when she said it. She hated how people these days are trying to ruin the innocent meaning behind the name.

“I know you’re trying to butter me up by calling me daddy and you’re lucky that it’s working.” He pulled out money from his wallet and handed it to her. “Here’s money to order some food or to go to the store before you head home.”

“That’s not why I called you daddy. I did it because it makes you a little bit happier which is what you need right now. But I will use this to grab some groceries and I’ll have Jacob drop off some dinner to you tonight.”

“That’s my girl. Sorry honey but I have to get back to work and I have to go deliver these reports to Carlisle at the hospital.”

“It’s okay dad and if you want I can drop those off to him. I mean it’s on my way to the grocery store anyways.”

“I really shouldn’t I mean these are classified documents.”

“Dad I know not to go snooping through these files. I do want you to keep your job.” He sighed in defeat and handed over the documents in a large envelope. “Here are the documents and make sure they go straight to him.”

“You have my word dad. Think of it this way the fifteen minutes it would’ve taken to get these delivered you can spend enjoying your burger.” They both agreed and when she left she could hear him opening up the bag.

It didn’t take her long to walk to the hospital but it did take her a while to find Carlisle’s office. She never remembered his last name because everyone kept calling him by his first name. She then asked the front desk and they reminded her that his last name was Cullen and the location of his office. She knocked on his open office door and noticed that he wasn’t in. She walked in hoping that it wasn’t rude of her to go in. She sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and waited for him. She saw the many family pictures on his wall along with his diplomas. She also saw the bookshelf that had multiple books some of which were classics. She saw her favorite book on his shelf _The Phantom of the Opera_. She then looked on top of the bookshelf and saw a vase with the very same bouquet she made that morning.

Before she could get up to look at it Carlisle came in carry a few file folders. “Oh Ashley I’m surprised to see you here. Is everything alright with you?”

“Oh yes I’m fine I just came by to drop off these documents from my dad.”

“So your father is having you run around town to deliver reports? Is he at least paying you for your services?”

“Not really. Nor would I want to be paid. Anything to help ease some stress off of his shoulders I am willing to do it.”

“Well isn’t that sweet of you. He is lucky to have a daughter like you. I am happy you stopped by.”

“One more thing Dr. Cullen I noticed the bouquet of flowers on top of your bookshelf.”

“Yes aren’t they beautiful? I am planning on giving them to my wife this evening. Is there something wrong with them?”

“No there is nothing wrong with them. It’s just that I made this bouquet this morning for a gentleman who wanted to give them to his wife.”

This struck a cord in Carlisle because that means that Aro had already gotten to her. This was not going to end well at all for any of them. “You must be mistaken I just bought these a little while ago.”

“No I am certain. I made this bouquet myself. I even remember picking these particular flowers before I got to the shop.”

“Well I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. I apologize but I do have more patients to see today and I am late with meeting one of them. If you’ll excuse me.”

Carlisle left and Ashley knew something was up but shook it off. She had to go to the store before it got dark or else Charlie would have a cow and the rest of the farm.

Aro was in the forest with another individual standing next to a waterfall. This individual had blonde hair and red eyes. She had a look of hate on her face and slumped next to her was a normal figure with a bag over its head. “Thank you Jane for bringing our newest family member here with us under such short notice. From what I have learned this morning this girl is a kitsune: a very rare being especially in this day and age. I’m surprised you could find the hunter in such a short amount of time.”

“It wasn’t difficult at all. With the newest technology I had someone do some extensive research to find someone who is desperate to hunt one of these creatures. Found him pretty easily and he was more than willing to become one of us. If it meant it would be easier to capture that creature he was willing to do it.”

“Well there’s nothing else to do but to release him to hunt. As long as he has the necessary trinket.” Jane lifted one of his hands to reveal a black stoned ring. This ring apparently suppresses the newborn urges to just kill and feast. They rarely ever needed to use it because they never found a reason to turn someone. Desperate times call for desperate measures. “Then lets release the hound as they say.”

Jane lifted the figure off of the ground, took off the bag from his head, and shook him awake. His red eyes blinked open and looked straight at her. “You will hunt the girl down and bring her to us. Don’t even think about killing her. If you even come close to killing her we will destroy you and make sure you suffer along the way. DO YOU UNDERSTAND.” She said in a booming voice. He nodded his head vigorously and when he was dropped to the ground he ran into the forest.

Jacob was driving the truck to the grocery store to pick Ashley up because it was getting dark and Charlie would kill him if he found her here. He went inside to try to surprise her but noticed that she wasn’t there. His sense of smell noted that she had left a little while ago. He jumped back into the truck figuring that he could catch her on her way home.

Ashley had already been home for about ten minutes and was getting everything ready for dinner. She looked at the clock and it said a little passed 8; she was wondering where Jacob was at. She decided to take a quick shower before he arrived because she didn’t want to smell like sweat from walking all day. She took off her necklace because it had been bothering her all day. It couldn’t hurt to leave it off for a few hours. She took her shower and came out to find that he was still not here.

She stepped on to the porch wondering where he was. Suddenly she smelled a very sweet aroma. It smelled kind of like an oriental lily which was one of her favorite flowers. She couldn’t help but wonder where it was coming from. She got off of the porch and followed the trail of scent from the flowers.

When she got further and further from the house Jacob had arrived. He came to the porch with flowers as well and noticed that the front door was unlocked. Charlie would raise Hell if he knew she left it unlocked even if it was for him. “Ashley? Baby I got you a present.” He went in to notice she wasn’t there. What he did notice was that he could smell cherry blossoms which was a bad sign. He followed where the trail started and saw her necklace on her dresser. He lifted the delicate talisman from its resting place and clenched it in his hand. He put it back in its place and went out the front door to find her. Hoping he wasn’t too late.

Meanwhile Ashley had wandered far from the house and was now running rather than walking like before. She felt a surge of energy burst within her as she was now sprinting to her target. After what seemed like eternity she finally found the flowers tucked away behind a large rock. She inhaled the scent and it felt intoxicating to her senses. What she didn’t notice was that her hair had gone white, her ears had moved to the top of her head, and her tail after struggling to tear a slit in her pants was now free and waving back and forth. What others didn’t know that the hunter did know was that a certain rare flower can cause a kitsune to change without affecting their emotions. It is hard to find because it looks exactly like an oriental lily.

She sat down next to the flowers, closed her eyes, and relished the scent which was acting as a form of ‘catnip’ and dulled the rest of her senses. She didn’t notice that the hunter had come out of his hiding spot. Nor did she notice that he was getting ready to capture her. She opened her eyes to see that he had thrown chains around her. These weren’t normal heavy linked chains either: they were lighter to create less noise, smaller links so it wouldn’t be easy to break, and they were enchanted. These were passed down from one hunter to the next specifically to capture a creature this rare.

She screamed him pain as the links surrounded her and were beginning to burn patterns into her skin. Her mouth was covered by the hunter to prevent her from calling out to others for help. She dug her fangs into his hand causing him to draw it back and she tasted venom instead of blood so she spat out everything that was in her mouth. She saw that his hand had fully healed and he placed his hand over her mouth again. “That’s right cutie there’s no blood running through these veins so unless you want to die a slow and painful death you won’t dare to bite me again. We’re going to have some fun.” Tears stung her golden eyes as she stared into his blood red eyes.

Not too far from them was Jacob running at top speed he sensed another was running as well. The figured appeared next to him and saw that it was David. “Honestly kid what’s the point of having you around if you’re not even going to protect her!”

“I got this David! I just let my guard down a little. How was I supposed to know she would get in trouble?”

“That’s the thing kid! You can’t let your guard down! Not with her!”

Jacob kept running and began shifting his anger was rising as the smell of cherry blossoms was getting stronger along with the smell of a blood sucker. _“Ashley I swear on my life I will save you. I will protect you with every ounce of my life!”_

**End Chapter 13**

**Author’s Notes: Well what do you think? It’s getting good huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

Ashley felt her fear rising and there was something deep inside wanting to come out. The hunter had pulled out an oddly shaped knife and traced it down her arm. “To think my grandfather was right about you guys all these years. They wrote him off as crazy and that you guys were creatures of myths. Well now I have actual proof, but the problem is I cannot kill you. However I do need something as a trophy to my grandfather who had taught me everything about your kind. Maybe I can take your little tail as a prize even though you have only one. That means that you’re still fairly young which makes you all the more rare. Heck even a vial of your blood will make me millions. He unbound her left arm and held a tight grip on it knowing well that she would try to escape. He took the knife and made a slash along her wrist. She screamed at the pain and scarlet blood began to flow. To the naked eye it was red but up close one could see there were streaks of silver. From what the hunter was taught as a kitsune gains more tails their blood goes from silver to gold. It is said that any amount of blood with gold in it could bring someone back to life, but it was just a myth since there were no sightings of any nine-tailed kitsunes.

With his new vampire status the hunter was suddenly struck by the luxurious scent of her blood and his hunger grew. The ring was glowing at this point meaning it was at maximum power to yield his newborn hunger. He lifted her wrist up to his nose and inhaled the intoxicating scent. Then without hesitation he planted lips on the wound and began to drink the warm sweet liquid flowing from her veins. His eyes popped opened as he tasted her blood and any pain or emotions he was feeling were gone and all he wanted was to indulge himself with the sweet nectar.

She struggled against him but he held her in place and soon she didn’t have the strength to struggle anymore. That feeling deep inside of her was getting stronger and she could feel it start to pulsate within her chest. He wouldn’t stop feeding from her and at that point he didn’t care that he would be killed afterwards. He would happily die with the memory of such a sweet reward.

His feast was soon interrupted as he was thrashed into a large nearby rock. He looked up and saw what looked like a giant wolf. He growled in anger at the loss of his meal, “You just had to get in the way mutt!” He lunged at Jacob but was easily slammed into the ground.

While Jacob was dealing with the hunter David was getting rid of the chains knowing that it was the cause of her fatigue along with her blood loss. When she was freed she collapsed on to David. He lowered her slowly to the ground and tried to hide her from the hunter’s sight. He went into the battlefield as well and he was more than ready to shift. He growled at the hunter and lunged at him but Jacob got in front of him. “This is my fight! Don’t interfere!”

“Look pup this is more than just you now. If we want this guy to suffer we both need to fight!”

“She is my responsibility! So it’s my job to make sure he pays!”

The hunter took full advantage of Jacob turning his back to him and charged at him full throttle. His ability was the same as Edward’s so he could read their minds and know their strategies. He tackled Jacob to the ground and he dug his fangs into Jacob causing him to cry out. The cry echoed through the forest and where Ashley was laying her eyebrows creased in pain as the pulsing grew louder. She curled up in a tight ball from the pain and then she heard Jacob whine is pain. Her eyes shot open on this time they were not gold they had gone completely white. There was no sign of any pupils almost as if she was possessed by something. Her fangs grew longer as well as her claws.

The hunter was currently in battle with David who was starting to stagger from injuries as well fatigue. He fell to the ground and felt like he couldn’t get back up. The hunter was above him getting ready to strike the killing blow when all of a sudden he could hear someone else’s thoughts. He figured it was the kitsune waking up which he felt would make it easier for him to find her. His confidence was quickly swept away and replaced with fear as he could now hear the thoughts clearly repeating the word ‘kill’ over and over again.

The thoughts were getting louder and he looked around to see where she was. He backed away from David as he tried to pinpoint where she was. He turned around just in time to move out of the way of her claws as she slashed at him. The image of the helpless feeble fox was now replaced by a bloodthirsty rabid-like fox before him. He noticed her completely whitened eyes and how she licked the venom off of her claws. His eyes widened as he saw that the poison did not affect her at all. She growled at him and crouched down on all fours ready to attack and as she prepared herself she smirked sensing his fear grow.

He backed up and eventually darted into the forest while she stayed in her position. One thing she loved was a good hunt. After a few minutes she darted out after him following his scent and the crushed leaves he left in his path. He kept running in a random fashion and soon became lost in the forest. He stopped for a second and tried to catch his breath as he scanned the area. What threw him off now was that he could still hear her thoughts but it wasn’t getting louder or quieter so he essentially didn’t know where she was. She jumped out of a tree and slashed at his back this time it was deep into his flesh which caused him to scream out. Even in the pain he was he made a run for it.

While she was off on a hunt David had a change to regain some of his energy and his wounds were beginning to close up. He had changed back to his human form and sat up and scanned for Jacob. He was near a tree now in his human form curled up in a ball rolling from side to side in pain. The venom for the bite was circulating throughout his body causing immense pain. A pain he had never felt before and with each passing second the intensity grew. David was able to get up and go to his side to see what they were dealing with. One thing he knew for certain it was that not one of their kind was able to survive their venom. From the looks of it Jacob didn’t have much longer until his body shuts down.

He then heard rustling in some nearby bushes then out darted the hunter running for his life. He was soon followed by Ashley as she teared through the bush easily and she soon caught up to him. She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him behind the very boulder she was tied up to. What happened next David didn’t see but all he could hear was blood curdling screams that were intense to begin with but soon went silent. Next he heard bones snapping and things being ripped apart. He hated the hunter as much as she did but he also knew that no one deserved that type of punishment. “Ashley stop!” He shouted as he rose to a standing position. He walked over to where she was and he was horrified by the sight. The hunter’s body was completely dismantled and even though he was separated she still continued to rip each piece apart. “Ashley please stop he’s already dead!” He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned and shoved him back causing him to land hard next to the river. From across the river Jacobs cries grew louder as the poison grew stronger. Suddenly his cries grew weaker and he was finding it hard to breathe. David groaned as he tried to get up, “Ashley! Snap out of it! Jacob is dying!”

Suddenly she stopped as if something snapped her back into reality. She looked at what she had done and gasped. “What have I done?”

“Ashley don’t worry about that right now! Jacob needs you!”

She turned around and saw David as he pointed to the other side of the river. She looked at where he was pointing and saw Jacob now instead of being curled in a ball he laid on his back fighting to keep his eyes opened. She quickly got up and ran to him; she grabbed his hand and noticed he was growing cold and that his pulse was getting slower. “David! I need to get him to the river!” She tried to help him stand up but he was growing weaker and she was not strong enough to begin with. David managed to get up and went to help her he struggled at first but was able to guide him to the river. She asked if there was a bowl or something to hold the water but there was nothing that they could use. She had no choice but to use an alternative method.

She scooped some of the river water in her hands and poured it into her mouth. She used her claw and slit her wrist and allowed the blood to flow. She lifted her head and opened her mouth and let some of the blood drip in and mix with the water. She looked down at Jacob who was now laying unconscious in front of her losing his ability to breathe. She placed her lips on to his and opened his mouth and allowed the liquid to flow into him. She stimulated him to swallow the content and she waited. Her eyes were filling with tears as she held his hand to her lips and kiss them dearly. She laid her head on his chest and continued to cry because she was too late.

She opened her eyes when she heard a faint thump. She silenced herself as she listened attentively. She heard the thump again and another one soon after. His heart was slowly beating but the pace was growing gradually. She felt his body warm up rapidly and then she heard the sound she was waiting for. His head lifted from the ground and gasped for air very loudly. Air filled his starved lungs and his head fell back with a thud which caused Ashley to wince. David wasn’t worried because he knew the kid had a thick hard skull. She placed her head back on his chest and felt his arms wrap around her and held her as close to him as possible.

It took hours for him to wake up from his slumber and while he was out his grip loosened which allowed Ashley to slide out. David was building a fire since he knew from personal experience to never move a sleeping shapeshifter. She joined him near the fire as they chatted. When Jacob woke up he saw David sitting right next to Ashley who was crying and he placed his arms around her. This made Jacob a little ticked but knew nothing was going on between them. He managed to stand up on his own and slowly made his way to the fire. When Ashley saw Jacob walk up she turned the other way and was quickly wiping away her tears. He looked at her closely and couldn’t help but be concerned, “Ashley what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing Jacob… Really it’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing then why won’t you look at me?”

David took this moment to unwrap his arms and went to go and gather the pieces of the hunter so he could burn them. Jacob sat next to her but she scooted away from him. He soon cornered her and tried to get her to look at him. He used his hand to try to shift her face towards him but she jerked back which was annoying him. He grasped both of her shoulders and turned her body to him, and with his dominant hand he grasped her chin and turned it to him and looked into her eyes. This was the first time he was seeing her in this form so he was taken back at first but then he truly began to see the real Ashley. His eyes went from looking at her ears to roaming down to her golden eyes which glowed from the light of the fire. “You’re so beautiful.” He couldn’t help but say which made her face go red with embarrassment. She used her hands to disengage his hand from her face.

Jacob was about to say something when David chucked one of the hunter’s arms on the fire and proceeded to throw the other one. When Jacob saw the flying bits of hunter go into the fire he whistled, “Damn David I didn’t think you had it in you. You tore that hunter to shreds. Must’ve been one hell of a kill.”

When David heard Jacob’s comments he frowned and as he passed Jacob to grab the last piece of hunter he said, “It wasn’t me who did this.” Jacob looked in David’s direction in confusion. If it wasn’t David or him then who else could’ve done this. When he realized it he looked back to Ashley. She knees were brought up to her chest and her head was lowered burying her face in the dark space.

“It was you Ashley?” She stayed silent and her grip tightened. “Ashley it’s okay the hunter had it coming to him.”

Then she snapped “IT WASN’T OKAY!” She stood up and looked down upon him in anger. “What I did was most certainly not okay. It wasn’t so much that I killed him I tortured the creature! I played with him like he was a toy before I brutally murdered him. I had no remorse whatsoever I just knew I wanted to kill. I had no control over myself. It was like a beast took over my body and all I could do was listen to his screams.”

“But he deserved it for what he did to you. You were only defending us. He was a monster.”

“NO I WAS THE MONSTER!” She growled but managed to calm herself down. “As for you guys I didn’t even know you were here. When I was in that state I couldn’t see anything nor could I hear anything but his screams.” She couldn’t hold her tears in any longer and she collapsed holding herself. “I am the monster...” She sobbed.

Jacob knelt down in front of her and pulled her to him. She tried to push him away but her pulled her arms down and drew her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and shifted her head to lay on his shoulder. “You are not a monster. Do you hear me? I know in my heart that you are no monster. Yes you slipped up and lost control. We’ve all lost control before but we don’t let that bind us. We learn from our mistakes and we grow. You just need to know how to control that side. I know David will help you and so will I. Ashley I know it hurts now but I also know that you will rise above this.” He pulled her up to look at him again and he wiped her tears away. He then slowly leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him and when she tried to grip his shoulders her claws dug into his skin a little bit. He winced in pain at first but soon got over it. Then he remembered something which soon led to some questions being formed.

He broke the kiss and she took deep breaths to regain her composure. David walked in at this time and ignored the fact he walked up on them making out. She was like a daughter to him so it made him angry seeing her face being gnawed at by some puppy. He sat down on the log and Ashley sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jacob decided to sit on the log too and tried to figure out how to ask this question. “Okay I have to bring this up. How am I not dead? I mean when that hunter bit me he injected that venom into me. I thought I was dead for sure.”

“You’re just now asking that question? God talk about being dense. Also if you want that answer it’ll be from her.” David pointed at Ashley who grew red again and punched David in the arm.

“Well I am not sure if you’ll be able to understand all of this.”

“What she’s saying is she thinks you’re too stupid to understand this.”

“I did not say that!” She said and punched him in the side which made him wince. “What I meant was that this is a lot of complex information to take in in such a short amount of time.”

He looked at her and playfully glared in her direction, “Try me.”

She sighed knowing that he was not going to let up on this subject. “Well you probably know by now that I am a kitsune which means that I am a shapeshifter but instead I am a fox, or in this case partial fox. Now one of the special things about me is my blood. My blood itself can heal physical wounds and when it is combined with water from a river it becomes an antidote for any kind of poison. Now the hunter told me that when I get older and achieve my ninth tail that my blood will turn gold and I could revive someone with my blood, and although that sounds cool and all it is completely false. My blood will stay the same no matter what age I am. My tears on the other hand can revive someone but under certain circumstances. They have to be sympathetic tears and there has to be compassion. For example I can’t just cry over a random stranger and they come back to life. It has to be someone that I form a link with or form a tie with. Like earlier when I heard you scream there was a loud pulsing coming from inside of me which unleashed my animalistic side. That only comes out if someone am linked with is in danger. It’s also not just one person it’s anyone that is in my heart like David, Charlie, and you. Even then it has to feel like a piece of me is dying for those tears to come out.” She looked up at him and it looked like the light bulb was dimming but then he nodded his head as he finally put the pieces together.

“So how do you know that that’s how you bring someone back?”

“Because I already did it once. With David.” He looked to David completely dumbfounded.

“Yeah she brought me back. I’m not even sure what had happened but I had actually died. Next thing I knew I was woke up on the ground with this little squirt crying her eyes out. I thought for sure she would’ve been dehydrated.” He chuckled as he poked her in the side causing her to squeak.

“Okay I’ve got about a million more questions but I am exhausted. However I do need to ask one more question. It seems like when you’re in this form you know everything about being a kitsune and all of these memories. How is it that when you’re human you have no recollection of any of this?”

“That’s easy. It’s because of the necklace. The necklace suppresses my powers as well as my memories. Since I have no full control over them the necklace was created to block these powers until I reach a level of maturity or meet someone else like me who can train me.”

“Oh now I get it. It must be hard having to lose your memories every time you change.”

“Not really. I don’t lose the memories they’re just blocked until I return to this form.”

“Okay kids I don’t about the two of you but I have to be getting home. I’ve got two cases tomorrow and a few pick ups to do in the morning so I shall bid you two adieu.” With that David walked off in the direction of his house leaving the two love birds alone. Jacob had moved over to Ashley and wrapped an arm around her.

“You know I could get use to this form. I mean the ears are pretty and the tail is not so bad either.” He said as he used his hand to brush her tail which immediately swatted him making him draw his hand back.

“Honestly Jacob you think you can handle me but you are sadly mistaken.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

He wasn’t denying that he had thought about this for some time now. The thought of them being intimate lit a fire deep within him but there was something holding him back. “I can’t do it. I know that you’re the same person just in a different form but I feel that I need to wait until you’re ready in your human form. It just seems like the right thing to do.”

“Good answer. Even in this form I’m just not ready for that. I still don’t get how teenagers these days can up and do something like that. I mean there’s so much going on emotionally as well as physically.”

“I don’t understand it either but I am glad I am not a teenager anymore.” They both laughed and decided it was time to go back to her house.

The walked into the living room and realized that dinner was not made but neither of them had the energy to cook something so they left everything for them to deal with in the morning. They went into her bedroom and he saw her necklace on the nightstand. He knew that when she put it on this whole night would be erased. He was saddened at first but then she reassured him, “We’ll continue this when I get back.” She smiled at him and in turn made him smile too. He grabbed the necklace while she lifted her hair and he placed it around her neck. When the clasp closed her body gave out but he caught her in time. He lifted her up and placed her on her bed. He contemplated on changing her but felt that she would only be mad in the morning so he just placed the covers over her and laid next to her. Her hair was back to being brown and her fuzzy ears were now gone. Not to mention the tail he fell in love with was now gone too. But no matter what she looked like he was still deeply in love with her. He placed a kiss on her lips and she cuddled close to him as they both fell asleep.

**End Chapter 14**

**Author’s Notes: So what did everyone think? Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think of this development!**


End file.
